Фанфики:Everlasting Crossover
PRELUDE: CJ and GROOVE, Траханье. - ...А небо над Грув-стрит всегда полагалось мной этаким вкусным стейком. - подытожил Биг Дымовой. - Охлади ТРАХАНЬЕ, Дымавуха, не каждый тут на сытый БРЮХО, холмес, - одернул его Сладенький. По радио шли последние новости: "Партии «МИРОВЫЕ ОЧКИ ЗА ПРАВА ПАНД» больше нет в списке слушателей Сената. Об этом сообщается со ссылкой на сообщение Представителя WSP (сокращенно от Whore's Secret Parlament) Грегори Эссолса. -Мы сожалеем об этой потере. Вероятно, многие ОЧКИ решат выйти из этой партии. -При помощи специальной бюллетени 450-01-А? -Нет, мы уничтожили форму 450-01-А на прошлой неделе. -В связи с чем это связано, господин Эссолс? -...Она была слишком специальной. И слишком бюллетень. Как сообщалось раннее в WSP, всплыли слухи, что «МИРОВЫХ ОЧКОВ...» больше нет. Как сообщается сейчас, «МИРОВЫХ ОЧКОВ» действительно больше нет. Об этом все. Включите еще когда-нибудь это радио - мы зарабатываем на этом деньги." - ЭЙ, ВЯЗАНКИ, не мешайте Сидоджи вести машину. 3Й, СИДЖИ, А ВЕДЬ ТЫ ТАК И НЕ НАУЧИЛСЯ ВОДИТЬ МАШИНУ, ХОЛМС! "Как же они меня утомили. Честное слово, каждая поездка в Кудахтающий Колокол кончается траханьем. И хорошо еще, господа, если Тенпеннай с Пуласкис не садятся на хвост - мы же Грув, мы на уровне грунта. Боги, и заради этого я заканчивал Институт Эмпайр Сит~" Мысль стремительно откланялась в голове Сиджи, освобождая место другому гостю ментального толка - инстинкту. "ЭТО БАЛЛАС, ДОГ, ТРАХАНЬЕ ИХ ИЛИ НАС!" - Дымавуха опередил природные задатки ниггера ровно на две секунды. "Полный газ, Карл, покойный дух и лед в венах" - вспомнилась Сиджи фраза Пауэрса. - ЭТИ ФИОЛЕТОВЫЕ ПСЫ ДОЛЖНЫ МЕРЗНУТЬ, ДОГ, ГНАТЬ В ХОУМ! - Сладенький, конечно же, оправдал в очередной раз свою любовь к Улице Рощи... Но достоен ли фатум своего титула, господа, если не вмешивается хотя бы раз в жизнь каждого из людей? Вопрос до крайности метафизический. А что до более реалистичных материй - Сиджи, удерживая Левый СтЯL, совсем забыл про текстурные швы. Тормоз, крик, Дымавуха, Траханье, тьма... Тьма. *** - ЭЙ, ДОГ, МОЙ БЕГУЩИЙ ДОГ, ТЫ ОК? - пронзил саван липкого покоя знакомый до боли (буквально) штрум-бас Дымавухи. - Я... Безусловно... - ответил СИДЖИ. - ДОГ, ТЫ УВЕРЕН? - ДЫМАВУХЕР явно был боле удивлен не факту выживания, а факту изречения неясностей. - ... ДА, СМОУК, БОЛЬШОЙ МАЛЬЧИК! - Сиджи, приложив все имеющиеся усилия, вновь укрыл себя тканью гэнгста. Негоже быть не гэнгста, верно? - Эй, ПИДРИЛОС, КОН ЧОТА СИН ЧТОА, ВЫ ВИДИТЬ ЭТИ БУКВЫ? - Чезаре, не весть как оказавшийся на крыше ВЭНА ТЕМНОГО ВОРОВСТВА, указывал на некоторое... Врата? "SOVIYONOK" - пронеслось в голове у Сидоджи. ... - Меня, в общем-то, Славяна зовут. Но здесь, в лагере, меня все называют Славей... - КАКОГО ТРАХАНЬЯ НИГЕРА Я ПОНИМАЮ ЭТУ PUTO, ESSE? - Чезаре, несколько удивленный неожиданными своими познаниями в русскыя словесности, воспользовался, как и полагается незнакомым, прямым методом сообщения. - Я НЕ ЗНАЮ, ДОГ, НО ЭТО - РУССКИЕ КОТЫ, ХОМ. Я ЕЩЕ НИ ОДНОГО НЕ ВИДЕЛ - ДО СЕГО МОМЕНТА - И ОТТОГО СЧАСТИЛИВ. БЫЛ. - ДЫМОВУХА, потеряв свой колорит в спонтанности ситуации, сплошь и рядом мешал в потоке логореи основы диалекта суахили, цитаты из Библии Церкви Черного Христа, высокий штиль русского и, конечно же, ТРАХАНЬЕ-ФРАЗА. - SHI-I-I-I-I-ET, ХОЛМЕС, ЭТО ГОВНО - РЕАЛЬНО ПОЛНАЯ... НЕЛЕПОСТЬ? - СЛАДЕНЬКИЙ, обнаружив и в себе тенденцию к билингвистике, завершил фразу ударом кулака о ВЭН ТЕМНОГО ВОРОВСТВА. - Простите, сударыня, - Сиджи, все это время ассимилируя в себе новые языковые и прочие способности с внезапностью обстановки, кажется, сейчас был, как это бывает в нашей жизни часто, наиболее "готовым", - а что это за ГРУНТ МЕСТОПОЛОЖЕНИЯ? -... А? - Славяна, казалось, не видела, не слышала и не чувствовала запах гетто, ниггеров и ОУДЖИ, - Батюшки, да ты в крови! Что случилось? Неужто с дерева упал? - С РОЩИ УПАСТЬ? FUCKA, да я... - Сидоджи, пусть и был достаточно "готовым", был недостаточно "покойным", чтобы выносить откровенное игнорирование очевидного. Очевидного... А есть ли сия ситуация очевидной? Мгновение одно - боролись с БАЛЛАС, мгновение другое - плывем в неизвестность скрозь туманы превратностей судьбы. Мгновение третье - и пред нами расстилается поле, SOVIYENOK, Славяна... Может быть, она в состоянии шока? Вот бы сюда судебного исполнителя приста Тенпеннай - он умел выводить из оного шока на раз-два, МАМИНО ТРАХАНЬЕ. Так думал СидоДжи, сын своего HOOD и матери. - Вот что. Я, конечно, за Ольгу Дмитриевну говорить не буду, но вам всем лучше показаться медсестре. Нельзя же с синяками являться к пионерскому распределению! - PEE-O-NEER? СИДЖИ, ЭТОТ РУДЕР ОТКАЗЫВАЕТСЯ БЫТЬ ВНЕ ЗДЕСЬ! - Райдер, досель бывший единым целым с придавившим его сиденьем, подал жалобный голос, - ЭТО КАКОЙ-ТО FUCKING BIZARRO. ОТКАЗЫВАЮСЬ. Средь древ и травы, наконец, воцарилась тишина. Славя кинулась к Биг Смоуку, который сотрясался молча от своих противоречий im que extrem, Рудер увлажнял корпус ВЭНА слезами, приговаривая "ТРАХАНЬЕ, ТРАХАНЬЕ!..", а Сладенький... Скажем, господа, что он был занят решением глубоких экзистенциальных вопросов Чезаре. Сидоджи, оставленный в сей неожиданной тишине, решил последовать совету древних NIGGAS: "Осмотри точку на предмет желтых стрелочек, красных кружков или парящих DOLLAHS над землей, а после продумывай план". И окружение Сидоджи было более чем достойно осмотра. Ни стрелок, ни денег - но... Кажется, есть такое русское слово: "безмятежность". Оно, пожалуй, и опишет окружение господ и дамы. ВЭН, к большому сожалению, был уничтожен русской православной березой - вернее, не православной, тут православием и не пахнет - скорее RIGHT-O-SLAVIEM, чем Сидоджи не преминул воспользоваться, изучая местность. Если в голове крутятся непонятные слова, понятия или еще что - значит, надо ПОСПАТЬ НЕМНОГО. Подле ВЭНА и той пресловутой березы (Сидоджи морщился, стоило ему мысленно сопоставить это слово с образом дерева) простиралась асфальтовая дорога,в спутниках которой был лишь телефонный кабель. За дорогою колосилась рожь, вдалеке горы поддерживали восходящее солнце, и всю эту пасторальную картину завершало пение SONGBIRD. Соловья, надлежит мне поправить Сидоджи. К слову, о соловьях. Смоук, до этого момента сохранявший остатки разума, поддался душевной слабости, воскричав: "FUCKA DIS RUSSKIES CATS ARE TRYING TO CHEAT ME THE PROPHET GARK!" ... И совсем истощился, ибо из уст его извлекались исключительно переведенные на русский язык пассажи. - Vae victis. - изрек СиДоджи. - Что? - послышалось из кузова ВЭНА отчаянное блеяние Рудера. - КАКОГО ТРАХАНЬЯ Я ЗНАЮ, ХОЛМС? - понуро ответил Сидоджи, оборачивая свой взгляд на, собственно, ту сторону дороги, что стала могилой для уважаемого фургона. Воистину, Чезаре был прав. Задачу сие не облегчало, но придавало некоторую организованность творящемуся безумию. "Совенок". Кириллица, железные буквы, серп и молот посреди... "Значит, как пели те кривоносые англичане, "Welcome to USSR". Достаточно символично, чтобы быть абсолютно неприемлемым вне этого для". - подумалось Сидоджи. - ДОГ, МОЙ ВАЛЬСИРУЮЩИЙ СУДАРЬ, ЧТО?~ - Дымавуха, не ведая уже никакого просвета впереди, упал на землю. -... Если бы я мог ответить, мой ТЕЛО... - СидоДжи повернулся к своим хоумисам. Ждать объяснений - бессмысленно. Ждать помощи - глупо. Ждать - смертельно. Эти безрадостные тезисы пришли к СидоДжи вместе с осознанием другого факта - Чезаре, Рудер и Сладенький, кажется, уже давно вошли внутрь. Или пропали. И эта Славяна... Славя - тоже. - ДОГ, ДОГ, ДРУГ МОЙ ВАКСОВЫЙ, ПОМОГИ, FUCKA! - суржик из русского и английского языков, казалось, вытягивает жилы из Дымавухи - так потерянно он выглядел, - ТЫ - МЕССИЯ, СЖ, МЕССИЯ! СидоДжи, смахнув с себя стратегические полномочия в угоду тактике и действию, медленно подошел, удерживая СтRл, к Дымавухе и, проверяя свой МУСКУЛ через TAb, подтянул Дыма к себе. Удивительно - если это, конечно, все еще подходящее слово, - но ДЫМ весил явно меньше, чем до сего момента. Стресс? Под лепет Дымавухи и шелест листьев березы, Сидоджи отправился в неизвестную ТРЕТОРРИЮ - в Совенок. -...-///-///-...- PRELUDE: SEMEN, YOBA AND CROWBAR SCIENCE. Проснулся я так же неожиданно, как и заснул. Теплые и яркие лучи солнечного света, пробивавшиеся сквозь занавеску, не хотели отпускать меня из объятий Морфея, однако, постепенно приходя в себя, с тяжестью, присущей пробуждению в утро ненавистного всеми понедельника, я начал понимать, что что-то не так с моим окружением. "Солнце? Чёрт, неужели я проспал до утра? Почему водитель не разбудил меня? Который сейчас час?" - пронеслось у меня в голове. Вместе с медленным анализом той ситуации, в которой мне посчастливилось оказаться, я начал замечать некоторые странности в самом автобусе. Расположение пассажирских сидений, цвет их обивки, ширина прохода между ними, габариты автобуса были не такими, как у того автобуса, в который я сел на своей остановке. Даже мещанская ухоженность салона, как бы намекалапростите, не сдержался: "Сюда ли ты зашел, Сэйм?". В процессе изучения салона, я случайно наткнулся взглядом на незакрытое шторкой водительское окно и обомлел. За окном виднелся пейзаж, который я никак не ожидал увидетьгоры человеческого мяса, горящие реки крови, метеоритный дождь, торнадо из внутренностей(простите, снова не удержался). Холмы, покрытые травой яркого и живого зеленого цвета, кусочек лазурного неба, по которому, в одиночестве, проплывало белоснежное, неестественной формы облако, частокол леса, пугающий своей загадочностью. Ни секунды не раздумывая, я пулей вылетел в открытую дверь автобуса. Лето. "Где... Как..." - неудачно сформулированные вопросы вертелись на языке. "Лето. Не может быть...". К пейзажу, виденному в окне, добавилась еще дорога, уходящая вдаль и линии электропередач, тянущиеся вдоль неё. Рядом с автобусом находилась длинная стена с массивными железными воротами. Ворота охраняли ухоженные статуи статуи пионера и пионерки. "Совенок." - прочел я надпись над воротами. - "Прямо как в том сне". "Сон! Точно, я всего-лишь сплю" - вдруг осенило меня. Вместе с этой внезапной догадкой, пришло чувство беспокойства о том, что вся экспозиция выглядит уж больно четко и ярко - совсем не так, как подобает выглядеть созданиям Морфея. Сконцентрировав внимание на своей правой руке(древняя техника индийских шамановко-ко-ко) я окончательно убедился в реальности происходящего. Летний ветерок, шелест листьев, лёгкое поскрипывание тяжелых ворот, никак не предрасполагали к панике. Созерцая всю картину, всю ту ситуацию, в которой я оказался, меня охватило чувство внутреннего спокойствия и гармонии. "Странно..." - подумал я. - "Разве я не должен паниковать? Не должен искать выход из положения?". Мои раздумья прервал гудящий звук, доносившийся из-под капота автобуса. Звук этот не был привычным для двигателей автомобиля такого размера. Пока я пытался вспомнить, где я слышал этот гул, шум из двигателя постепенно нарастал. Теперь из-под капота доносился еще и писк. Потом, все внезапно прекратилось и раздался мощный хлопок. Слегка наложив в и без того полнящиеся абстрактной кирпичной кладкой, я поспешил укрыться за статуей пионера. Из-под капота валил дым. Верхняя крышка была помята, а углы слегка отогнуты в стороны. Послышались шаркающие звуки. "Что здесь происходит?" - безмолвно спросил я. Вдруг крышка капота с шумом отскакивает, а из ниши наружу медленно выбирается человек, показавшийся мне знакомым. Первое, что бросилось в глаза - чёрно-оранжевый облегающий костюм, напоминавший скафандр. Сам человек - мужчина, лет 30-35, небритый, носит потрескавшиеся черные очки. Растерянное выражение его лица и взгляд, скользящий по окрестным особенностям ландшафта, говорили о том, что он оказался в такой же ситуации как и я. "Куда я попал? Это точно не сон?" - в очередной раз спросил я у самого себя. Пока я наблюдал за ним, пришелец принялся копаться в нише капота, явно пытаясь что-то выудить с самого дна. Этим "что-то" оказалась потрепанная железная монтировка красного цвета. Кого-то этот пришелец мне напоминал. Пока я наблюдал за человеком в скафандре, пытаясь что-то вспомнить, раздался голос: "EI TUT KTO-NIBUD EST? AUUU!". Акцент и манера вопроса в очередной раз показались мне знакомыми, но источником был отнюдь не пришелец - кто бы сомневался. Источником голоса служила задняя часть автобуса, но там никого не наблюдалось. Похоже, незнакомец тоже услышал речь и, с фомкой наперевес, пошел разведывать ситуацию. "EI PAREN', YA TUT, POMOGI MNE, BUT' DRUGOM" - раздалось у ног незнакомца. Когда источник голоса был найден, я чуть не потерял сознание. Ехидно улыбавшееся желтое лицо, "натянутое" на колесо автобуса, глядело на незнакомца хитрыми глазами, полными вселенского разрушения, зла и губительной для человека язвительности. "ISPOLZUI ETU SHTUKU I OTDERI MENYA OT KOLESA, PRIYATEL" - сказала ехидная картошечка. О реакции незнакомца судить было трудно, так как тот находился ко мне спиной, однако он сразу принялся отскабливать лицо от колеса фомкой. Похоже что появление желтого лица не вызвало никакого удивления у человека в скафандре. Как только лицо освободилось от пленения колеса, оно сразу же принялось кататься по округе с дикими воплями:"VYHODISH POGULYAT@OKAZYVAESHSYA V PARALELNOI VSELENNOI!". Весь этот каламбур я наблюдал, укрывшись за статуей пионера и откладывая кирпичи. Внезапно шар прекратил кататься и уставился на пришельца. "A TY KTO? I KTO TOT PAREN', CHTO ZA NAMI SLEDIT? POCHEMU BY EMU NE VYLEZTY IZ POD YUBKI, KAK NASTOYASHEMU MUZHYKU?" - произнес ехидный блинчик. 2 пары глаз уставились на меня. Внутри все сжалось в комок. Я вышел из-за статуи и представился: - ...Привет, Я... Я... - TVOI MENTALNIY POLYA GOVORYAT, CHTO TEBYA ZOVUT SEMYON - задумчиво произнесло хитрое солнышко, лучезарно улыбнувшись в конце фразы. - Как ты?.. Ты читаешь мысли? - FUUU, KAK NEVEZHLIVOU - NE TY, A VY. - ироничный шар прокатился взад-вперед, будто бы заручаясь поддержкой силы механического движения, - A DRUGOE LUBOE IMYA TEBE NE PODHODIT. - Почему? Я... Особенный? Избранный? - я, уверившись в надежде, подался вперед с сжатыми кулаками. Вдруг он знает, что происходит? -... CHELOVECHESKOE IMYA, YA IMEYU V VIDU! POSMOTRY NA SEBYA, SEMYON - TAKOY BOLSHOY, A VSE ESHE SEMYON! Я не ошибся. Такое маленький, а уже Колобок. Нет, положительно, он просто обычный шар с плохими манерами. Странные мысли, однако. Кто-нибудь из вас когда-нибудь думал такое про себя?.. - "..." - молчаливо отреагировал пришелец в костюме, попеременно оглядывая то меня, то своего эвклидового товарища. Его, похоже, интересовала только его фомка - бережный, нежный хват господина указывал, что он оперирует ей достаточно часто. Что же, они хотя бы не похожи на гопников. Так начались наши приключения... PRELUDE: ADAM JENSEN AND MANY THINGS I DIDN'T ASK ABOUT -... И я не просил об этом. Адам, подытожив свою речь глотком виски, встал перед экраном, терпеливо рассматривая лицо своего прямого и непосредственного начальника. - Адам, твое новое назначение - необходимость. Когда твои действия деанонсировали Дэрроу и Таггарта, я уже мог пожаловать тебе личного Мидаса. А учитывая, что ты спас мне мою жизни... Адам предпочел промолчать. Молчание сейчас было не просто его союзником - скорее тайным спасителем, стоящем в ряду палачей. Лишнее движение - и твою казнь предложат кому угодно, но не ему. Так и молчал он, то расслабляя, то напрягая глазные модули, силясь разглядеть каждый пиксель стереовизора. - Так что, Адам, я просто не могу иначе. Вот он, карающий меч баланса добра и зла. Златыми кирпичами да в Ад... - Босс, при всем уважении... Я спас мир, не прося этого. Я направил человека к величия - не прося об этом. Я вернулся со станции, где погибли почти все - и не просил и этого. Так я попрошу в первый раз. Адам запнулся, собирая слова, но лишь ухмыльнулся от тщетности попыток. -... Я прошу вас - дайте мне 5 часов на здоровый, крепкий человеческий сон. Шариф, опешив, лишь развел руками. Экран стереовизора погас, как и желание Адама бодрствовать далее. Улегшись на диван, он слышал лишь мерное гудение биометрических процессоров. "Это пройдет", - говорили ему врачи еще, почитай, год назад, - "пройдет и забудется, как страшный сон". Впрочем, они не лгали - это мерное... гудение вызывалось всплеском нервной активности. - Нервы... - пробормотал Адам, закрывая глаза. *!!!WARNING!!! FINISH DA JOB, MAN!* /// PRELUDE: THE SOAP. Драке сотрясался в конвульсиях. Нет, безусловно, он всегда сотрясается в конвульсиях, - мыло же, - но сейчас он был на грани системной ошибки. Каждый его разумный довод, довод логики, довод чистого разума разбивался о неприступную глупость и банальное животное превосходство. - Тогда наше комьюнити. PSN, удобный сервис, отзывчивая техподдержка, приятный и ненавязчивый способ повествования и~ - ГРАФОН. - парировал зычным голосом некто, укрытый с ног до головы в костюм неясного предназначения, - ГРАФОН и точка. -... ~Тысячи и тысячи игроков каждый день тратят лишь несколько часов на игру, имея остальное время для работы - а вот с ПеКа так не получится~ - ГРАФОН. - отрыгнул в лицо Драке костюм. Впрочем, вероятно, оный тут же пожалел - в конце концов, он рыгнул себе в респиратор. Драке отчаялся. "Ва-банк", - подумал он. - У нас есть тысячи эксклюзивов! Костюм задумался. - Эксклюзивы... - Что, съел? - Нет, не съел. На каждый ваш эксклюзив я найду по паре эмуляторов. Драке приподнял мыльную бровь. - А как же твой любимый?.. - ГРАФОН? О, Я НЕ ЗАБЫЛ О НЕМ! - с громким смехом произнес костюм, параллельно включая режим "MAXIMUM GRAPHICS". - NO GAEMS, NO GAEMS, GAWD! - Драке, не выдержав несовершенства мира, вылетел в систему. - И еще один Kernel Panic в пользу Единственной Платформы, - развязно проговорил костюм, - теперь пора к Марио. И будто бы по наитию, из соседнего с опушкой, где сидел костюм, замка донеслось: - Катись к черту, Крузис, я тебя с твоим платформоспором видел в Корзине. Я неуязвим!.. И у меня есть грибы. Горы перестали говорить. - ... Он хорош. - подумал костюм. - Но где же Драке? А Драке был уже на половину пути к чему-то иному... Зимняя Москва 21 века. По ней шел какой-то молодой человек. Скорее всего, очередной /b/-тард. Дрейк вспомнил свою молодость. -Они обещали мне графику. Обещали, что я буду жить как рыба в воде. Обещали, что я буду успешным. Обещали, что если не понравится - стану эксклюзивом для ПеКа. За что? За что мне эта боль? - каждая новая жалоба Дрейка сотрясала вложенную реальность. Красоты мира сего его поражали. -Кажется, там есть место, где нету GRAPHOUNY. Может, стоит попробовать? Прорыв... Стоило ему засунуть только руку, как тут же он улетел с криком "УНЧАРТЕД НАЧИНАЕТСЯ!" внутрь нового мира. Стоило ему, впрочем, туда попасть, как тут же поднялся другой крик: - КРАХОБОРЫ! ОБМАНЩИКИ! ПРОРЫВ НИКОГДА НЕ УДАВАЛСЯ! ПАДЛЫ! ПИКСЕЛИ БЕЗ МЫЛА!.. Дрейк падал с огромной высоты. -Так, как мой там дядя говорил? "Всегда, когда у тебя проигрышная ситуация, нажимай на икс, чтобы выиграть. Если это не работает, нажми треугольник, чтобы оказаться в более проигрышной ситуации, чтобы нажать на икс, чтобы выиграть". Во имя блюра, не вижу никакого креста! А, точно, я же его использовал в прошлый раз для неудачного суицида - думал, это и будет моя "победа"... Но тут, Дрейк упал в какую-то очень глубокую яму. Пролетев несколько метров, он жестко приземлился на твердую землю, попутно, сломав себе DualShock и отбив филейность. Крики Дрейка раздавались еще долгое время. Одному из местных существ предстояло пройти в "шахту", в которой он оказался. PRELUDE: THE DEMIURG, RAESONS AND QUANTUM PRISON. {ЧТО-ТО ОЧЕННО МОЩНОЕ, ТАИНСТВЕННОЕ И ВООБЩЕ.} Primus Accordus. SEMYION. ...Из ворот появилась девушка с приятной славянской внешностью. - SLAVYA, ETO TI? - спросил жёлтый шар. Человек в скафандре промолчал. Видимо, для него это было обычным состоянием. - Да... - опешила девушка, не ожидая, что ее сразу назовут по ее имени, - А вы, так полагаю, новенькие? - PRAVILNO POLAGAESH', - сказал жёлтый шар и закатился за ворота пионерлагеря "Совёнок", не ожидая даже и намека на приглашение. Воистину, этот харизматичный кусок сферы знает толк в подкатах. Человек в скафандре промолчал и проследовал за шаром. Остался один я, размышляющий о том, что было бы неплохо поесть и стать пульсаром, скрывшись со сверхсветовой скоростью отсюда надо уж держать стиль до конца. "Да, я новенький", - туповато ответил я. Выслушав указания Слави, а именно так звали девушку, я отправился на поиски Ольги Дмитриевны. На площади я наткнулся на новых знакомых. Шар громко спросил: "GENDA, TI LI ETO?" Ответом была лишь тишина. Статуя явно не хотела отвечать, и человек в скафандре поддерживал её в этом. Едва ли не на протяжении всего нашего знакомства. - А куда идти теперь? - спросил я вслух самого себя: - Налево или направо? - ISPOL'ZUI SILU, SEMYON, - жёлтый шар оторвался от изучения статуи и, подмигнув, покатился налево. Человек в скафандре, пожав плечами, отправился направо. Вопрос "Куда идти?" теперь не стоял - человек был мне ближе картошечки хотя бы анатомически. К тому же, ехидное выражение лица шара пугало меня много больше перспектив неловкого молчания. Лишь дойдя до пристани, я понял, что ошибся в выборе - все вопросы были встречены тем самым молчанием, да и вышли мы совсем не к домику вожатой. Нас встретила Славя - так её назвал шар, если я правильно расслышал - в купальнике. - Ой, а вам не сюда нужно. Подождите, я сейчас переоденусь и отведу вас к Ольге Дмитриевне. Как только она отошла, человек в скафандре молча развернулся и ушёл. Я же стоял, думая о том, следовало ли мне вообще заходить в лагерь вместе с этими странными попутчиками. Мысли о том, что это лишь сон, притупились - всё было слишком реалистичным, реальнее самой реальности. Славя крикнула кому-то, чтобы те не заплывали за буйки. Со стороны ворот- ворот ли? - подошли пять человек. Они, насколько я успел понять, являлись такими же заложниками обстоятельств. И ЧЕРНЫМИ. - ТРАХАНЬЕ, ДОГ-ТОВАРИЩ МИЛЫЙ, ТЫ ЗАМЕЧАЕШЬ ЭТО ЗАНЯТНОЕ? - самый представительный из всех чёрных братьев неловко ткнул чем-то металлическим (и, как мне подумалось чуть позже, определенно летальным) прямо в меня. - ЭТО БОЛЛА! ЕГО НАДО ЗАМОРОЗИТЬ, МОЙ ТЕЛЬНИК, ИЛИ ОН ЛЕД НАС! Маразм крепчал. Последние крупицы разума покидали сознание. - Мрак, - произнёс я. Мир вокруг и правда потемнел, изображение дрогнуло, очертания предметов и людей дробились на фрактальные фигуры, приумножаясь фантастическими темпами и заслоняя обзор. В ушах раздался свист, сперва едва слышно, после - полностью заглушив окружающую действительность. Последним услышанным мною были слова ехидной картошечки: - ALLO, SEMYON, KAK SLISHNO... PSHHHHHH... Я потерял сознание. Очнулся уже на кровати. Какой ужасный сон. Надо прекращать с ночными посиделками на АИБ. Мысли прервал вопрос: - Ты как, Семён? Я только позвонила твоим родителям - тут тебя внесли они. Приподнявшись на кровати, я огляделся. Говорила девушка лет 25 на вид. Фигурой её природа не обделила. Странно, что моё сознание выцепило в первую очередь именно это. Видимо, так устроен человек. - Меня, кстати, Ольга Дмитриевна зовут. - А... - сознание ещё только набирало обороты, но уже начинало закипать. Те самые чёрные братья, повергшие меня в шок, стояли в дверях и слушали рэп, доносившийся из бумбокса на плече самого тощего из ниггеров: "ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ В soviyonok, Я СИДОДЖИ ИЗ УЛИЦА РОЩИ. ЗЕМЛЯ В hanges ДА БАНДА В bangas И ХОЛОДНОГО ТЕПЛА ОЛЬГА ДМИТРИЕВНА..." Никогда я не любил рэп, но конкретно этот образец пробуждал во мне скорее пиетет. Пиетет к дьявольской кавалькаде безумия вокруг меня. Славя появилась спустя минуту в пионерской форме: - Ой, я же так и не представилась. Меня Славяной зовут, но все меня называют просто Славей. Пойдём за мной. - Скорее я не представился. Меня Семеном зовут, - улыбнулся я, стараясь не выглядеть наигранно, - Очень приятно. Затем я обратился к Ольге Дмитриевне: - И с тобой приятно... Кажется, Ольга Дмитриевна была задета за живое и собиралась что-то возразить, но Славя, видимо, знакомая с такими перепадами настроения и их последствиями не понаслышке, вытолкнула меня во дворик, как я был. Предоставленный сам себе, опять... Так как больше мне ничего не оставалось, я проследовал за пионеркой. Отсутствие молчуна её совсем не смутило. На площади с Гендой уже царил кавардак - рыжеволосая девочка вместе с красноволосой гонялись за жёлтым колобком, который стремительно догонял двух псевдо-НКВДшников, которые вытворяли акробатические кульбиты. "Внушительно" - подумал я. ... Пятью минутами ранее: Жёлтый шар покатился вдоль домиков пионеров, более похожих на сарайчики. Внезапно его хлопнули по задней части. Прокрутившись вокруг своей оси на сто восемьдесят градусов, он увидел красивую рыжеволосую девушку. Пионерская форма на ней смотрелась вызывающе. - Чего уставился? - вспылила она. Шар оцепенел. В итоге девушка, стрельнув глазами, прошла мимо. Стоило ей только скрыться за углом, лицо картошечки приняло обычное ехидное выражение и она произнесла: SOOQA, SUDA IDI - пионерка, услышав это, моментально выбежала из-за угла и хотела наподдать колобку, но промахнулась - тот уже перекатом ушёл за домик и, выдав UKRIVAISA @ PEREKATIVAYSA, покатился в сторону площади. - А ну постой, картоха неочищенная! - зашипела девушка, выставляя вперед левую ногу для рывка. И буквально за мгновение до последнего девушка почувствовала присутствие некоего статного господина - необъяснимый женский инстинкт, если позволите. "Кто ты еще?", - крикнула в сторону предполагаемого соглядатая девушка, не теряя желания, впрочем, догнать ехидный сыр. Ответом послужило действие. Из кустов вышли целых два господина; оба сохраняли стальное спокойствие, но делали это совершенно не похоже. Первый, щурясь, явно пытался просмотреть в девушке некоторые паттерны, слабости и возможности разговора, которые не привели бы к судьбы гонимого колобка. Из-под полы плаща его были видны странного вида брюки - будто бы ноги этого господина несколько раздуты. "Знаем, у самих отцы на Байконуре водянку подхватывали", - безразлично произнесла полушепотом девушка, оборачивая взгляд на второго. Последний, обнаружив такое внимание, бросил лишь странное уху девушки: "What a shame". -... That's unusual. Warp-teleportation? Science breakthrough? Parallel universe? - продолжил он же, оборачиваясь к первому. - Fuck I know, Denton. the fuck I know. The one thing is sure - WE BOTH never asked for this, - хриплым голосом, в котором проглядывался потенциал еще большей хриплости, ответствовал Стиляга (девушка уже дала им клички: первый в ее образе был Синемордым, потому как вены того проходили через все виски, а второй - Стиляга, ибо глаза его подчеркивались странной конструкции очками, а плащ был увешан блестящими элементами), - so let us just go away from this. Deal? - ... As long as you more... flexible than Hermann, i'll do, - испустив легкий вздох, кивнул Синемордый. - Be sure, Denton, i am certainly more flexible then this Hermann. Just take a look at my old trusty bionics... Yeah, for sure, for you it is WAY MORE OLD, - усмехнулся Стиляга. - А я, враги народа? А как же я? Вы о чем вообще говорите? Почему не в форме? - девушка, раздраженная вконец таким наглым неприятием ее в спектр внимание господ, атаковала тишину плеядой вопросов... Оставшихся без ответа. Господа в плащах, бросив презрительно-недоумевающий взгляд на девушку и переглянувшись между собой, синхронно изрекли: - NON-LETHAL TAKEDOWN IS NOT AN OPTION! И спешили ретироваться... -... А ну стоять!.. - в глаза девушки этот акт неповиновения являлся худшим. Забыв про Колобка, она сломя голову побежала в сторону равно убегающих засланцев КГБ - еще одна версия девушки. ... Впрочем, не много она и потеряла - нарезав два круга, компания уже бежала в сторону площади... - Что происходит? Алиса, Ульяна, а ну-ка прекратили! - притопнув ногой, обратилась Славя к цирку Дю Совенок на площади, - и вы тоже хороши - еще даже галстук не получили, а уже задираетесь. Вы что, невоспитанные? Последнее слово Слави произвело опустошающее действие - притом буквально. Девушки - Ульяна и Алиса соответственно - по очереди остановились, Колобок, пыхнув в воздух "BUD' NEVOSPITANNYM@ LOMAY MASKOTAM ZHYSN", тоже застыл, не меняя ехидной рожицы, а подле них, стоя по стойке смирно, переглядывались совершенно непоколебимые товарищи в плащах. А прямо около статуи Генды (Генда? Абхазский строитель коммунизма-социализма из какой-нибудь Албании? Нет, вроде бы...) стояла, закрыв лицо руками, миловидная девушка с фиолетовыми волосами, которую неумело пытался утешить с ломом в руке господин в скафандре. "То ли лом мешал, то ли опыта с девушками не хватает"... Разум отказывался это воспринимать. - Это они все начали! - плохо сымитировав вину, задорно начала красноволосая Ульянка, - Мы тут, это... Починяли! - Не починяли, а подчищали. Мусор. - сурово поправила ее тяжело дышащая Алиса. - Вон, пионеры приехали, а мусор-то... Остался! Мусором она явно имела в виду "пионеров". Почему же абсурд ситуации понятен полностью, кажется, только мне? - Ничего не хочу слышать! - широким слогом вновь заткнула их Славя, - Будете Ольге Дмитриевне все объяс~ - Спасибо, Славя. Я уж как-нибудь сама. Действительно, глупо было полагать, будто бы воспитательница этого лагеря предпочтет своим обязанностям должностной подлог. Итак, последняя фраза действительно принадлежала Ольге Дмитриевне. Девушка-огонь. Воротит скалы, бьет коней в лица на скаку, тушит избы взглядом и вообще - милейшая особа, судя по все. - Круто ты их, - одобрительно кинул я в ее сторону. И стремительно пожалел, ибо по неведомой причине перуны ее теперь обратились на меня. - Ты как со старшими разговариваешь? Каков пример!.. Значит так, а ну-ка марш в столовую! - Ольга Дмитриевна, казалось, сейчас заняла силу самой стихии огня, - Там я с вами всеми разберусь. - YA NE KHOCHY KUSHAT' GOLUBZY S GRYAZYU, OLECHKA, - затараторил Шар Роршаха, подкатываяпоближе к постаменту, ища укрытия, - MOZHNO MNE BATYINY BUTERBRODY? - МАРШ! Гром победы, раздавайся... Мои вам реверансы, Ольга Дмитриевна - со времен моих школьных классов более угрожающей экзекуции я не видел. - Adam, situation is outrageous. Any ideas? - знакомый до боли отрывистый голос шепотом, достаточно сильным, чтобы его мог услышать я, сообщил вопрос некто в плаще другому господину, который лишь угрюмо хмыкнул. - ... Подумать только! Новая смена, а с первого дня творят такое. - сменив тон с грозного на удрученный, возвела руки к небу Ольга Дмитриевна, - Брали бы пример с наших иностранных гостей. Их мамы да папы научили. Эх... Иностранные гости? Помилуйте, Ольга Дмитриевна, если вы полагаете всех здесь взятых иностранцев "гостями", а не всевластными владельцами, то я - слоник. Возможно, даже зеленый. Эту мысленную тираду я завершал, ступая в нестройном ряду пионеров и "пионеров" по направлению к местной столовой. Через несколько рядов домиков к нам подоспели те самые темнокожие гости. -... Пацаны, я вам точно говорю - жратуха - она и в капоте ТРЭЙНА жратуха, - вещал тучный господин в котелке, увлекая за собой сопротивляющихся негров, - так что кончайте ВЫТРАХИВАТЬ ТРАХ-ТИБИДОХА, и делайте вид, что вы тоже PEE-O-NEERS, братухи! Ведомые тучным негром, остальные лишь выкрикивали явно матерные междометия. Так нельзя. В один момент моя жизнь изменилась - нет, не просто изменилась, а скорее сломалась, разбилась на тысячи осколков, каждый из которых теперь мнит себя полным целым, и едва ли я могу просто сидеть, ожидая, когда Провидению будет угодно заметить мое неудобное положение. Нужно действовать. Для начала, думаю, необходимо оценить обстановку - что вокруг меня пионерский лагерь, я уже понял. Нужно ознакомиться с населением. Учитывая разношерстность компании, я не сильно надеюсь на успех, но они явно тоже не принадлежат этому месту, а потому попытка - не пытка. Если я переживу разнос Комиссара... Ольги Дмитриевны, я смогу воспользоваться этим обедом, чтобы рассмотреть контингент-с поближе. Начну я с "русскоговорящих". Хотя, если принять во внимание милейшего, но до крайности молчаливого господина с монтировкой - "говорящих" как касты мне вполне хватит. - Hey... Ps-s-st, boy, over here. - раздалось над ухом прервавшее размышление сипение. Я обернулся, стараясь не сильно потревожить кучкующихся вкруг меня пионеров. Я отчетливо знал, что я увижу - двухметровый детина с бородой, казалось бы, боролся с желанием ударить меня. Впрочем - поправ мои пессимистичные ожидания самым наглым образом - он все же заговорил прежде: - Suppose you don't know English. And whilst i can't afford any time-wasting, i need... I have to... -Do not worry, I know some~thing, - произнес я, запинаясь и удивляясь одновременно. Видеть негров, которые, пусть и не без некоторого эпатажа, но говорят на русском достаточно ловко, вероятно, плохо для нестереотипного мышления. Отчего-то мне казалось, что все здесь должны говорить на русском - так или иначе. - Good. The WAY better. - господин удовлетворенно кивнул, в тот же момент рукой указывая мне на поворот, который я, будучи повернутым головою назад, увидеть не мог, - What's your name? - Semyo... Sam. Samuel, - ответствовал я, изучая его руку. Определенно, никакой органики. Давно, еще в университете, я как-то выступал с докладом о возможности сосуществования углеродной и кремниевой жизни под эгидой понятия "органика". Попадись мне этот господин ранее - я бы закончил все семь курсов экстернатом. Рука его была явно создана искусственно - судить так возможно было хотя бы по клейму "Sarif Industries". Шариф... Сариф? Эх, почему все так неоднозначно, товарищ Поливанов? Или Поливанов - это к японскому?.. Не помню. - You're paying attention, boy? - отвлек меня от пространных мыслей господин. - Will you help us? - Yes, of course, - машинально ответил я. "Глупость", - скажите вы. "Потрясение", - отвечу я. - Good. See you later then, Sam. - господин еще раз холодно кивнул и скрылся позади в толпе. Хотя это весьма грубое определение. Скорее он просто отошел на пару низких пионеров назад, притворившись затерянным в толпе, которая была на голову его ниже. "Если ты цапля, то камыш не скроет тебя от взора охотника"... К чему это? - SEMYON, MNE KAZHETSA, TY STAL OTDALYATSA OT MENYA. CHTO TY KAK NE RODNOY? YA TEBE NE NRAVLYUS'? Ах ты ж сверленный ты в дырку, как? Опять "это"? - Я даже не могу сказать, кто ты, что ты и зачем ты. Что ты пристал? Уйди, оставь меня, сыр, я в печали. - отмахнулся я от странного существа. - KTO YA? O-O-O, SEMYON, YA - TOZHE ZHIVOYE SUSCHESTVO! U MENYA EST' CHUVSTVA! ELHIDNIYE, NO CHUVSTVA! - Сырок не унимался, толкая меня своим телом в лодыжку, - DAVAY KHOT' V STOLOVOY POSIDIM NORMALNO, A? - Конечно, только изыди, демон стереометрический. - VOT I SLAVNO! POYDU POKA S PINKY PIE POGOVORY. - Колобок-Сырок, подмигнув мне, сразу же исчез в круговороте ног. Прелестно. Если ко мне подойдет хоть кто-нибудь еще, я сам стану сфероморфным мутантом. - Семен, я... Боже, нет. - НЕТ, Я! - не глядя крикнул я в лицо новому собеседнику. ... И пропустил удар сердца. По правую руку стояла Славя, до глубины души сраженная моим ответным поведением. -... Что с тобой? Семен, ты... - Славя обиженно сглотнула. - Ой-ей... Прости, Славя. Честное слово, я~! Не хотел я! - схватив ее за плечи, убеждал я ее. - Да ничего. Ты просто странный сегодня. А, это от голода, наверное. - Славя, сделав этот явно удобный для нее вывод, облегчила мне душу, - Ох, я вот зачем пришла. После обеда пионеров будут распределять по домикам - вот тебе твоя одежда и сумка. Они остались там, в домике. В столовой гардероб - а дальше уж сам. Извини. Я принял из ее рук свои вещи, который, впрочем, теперь уже не казались мне такими родными. Безумие, друзья мои. Безумие. Тем временем, слава Богам, Демиургу, Иисусу или кому еще, мы вплотную подошли к столовой. Обычное советское одноэтажное здание общепита. Сваи, вбитые казахстанскими советскими людьми, облитые теплым бетоном, смешанным советскими людьми, крыша, сваренная обычными советскими людьми - и все для советского же желудка. Не думаю, что пища здесь особо нажористая, но... Чем черт не шутит. - HEY-HEY-ЭЙ, холмес, что за hole-in-da-pole? - с заметным ниггерским акцентом заметил некто из, как я полагал, черных "PEE-O-NEERS", - РУССКИЕ КОТЫ ХОТЯТ КОРМИТЬ НАС ПУЛАМИ ГОВНА? Мысленно сопоставив суть сообщения, я был теперь точно уверен, кто именно это произносит. -... NO ТРАХАНЫЙ ПУТЬ. Я ЛУЧШЕ БУДУ... - тут голос сделал паузу, оглушительно издав что-то вроде *НЮХ=НЮХ*, продолжив далее совершенно иным тоном, - О-О-О, ПАХНЕТ, КАК НОМЕР ШЕСТЬ КУДАХТАЮЩЕГО КОЛОКОЛА! Я ВОЗЬМУ ДВА! Я поберегся вовремя - залихватский черный снаряд в котелке и зеленом свитере раскидал пионеров в стороны, взлетев по пригорку к столовой быстрее самого света. - Смоук, ты - ТРАХАНЫЙ КУСОК СКВОРЦА! - кинул ему вдогонку другой голос, принадлежавший, судя по всему, негру в белой майке. Но было поздно. Новоявленный гурмэ уже взбирался по цементной лестнице, издавая звуки, похожие на гибрид гудения модема и брачного зова байбака. Процессия пионеров остановилась, послышался гул, одобрительные смешки, подбадривания, неодобрения. Толстяк почти полностью покорил дистанцию, как вдруг некий силуэт преградил ему дорогу. Мой разум никогда не мог даже представить фигуру, способную вместить в себя такое количество гордости, храбрости, отчаянной борьбы и одиночества. "Ба, да это ж Толик!", - пронеслось в толпе. - ОХ ТЫ БОЛЛА-ГЛУПЕЦ, УЙДИ ВОН, КОТ! - толстяк, вернув самообладание, наступил на преддверный коврик объемной ногой. Силуэт-Толян, казалось, не шелохнулся - только руки его встали в защитную стойку. - ОХ, РУССКИЙ КОТ, ТЫ ПОЛУЧАЕШЬ, ТЫ ПОЛУЧАЕШЬ МАЛЬЧИКА БОЛЬШОГО ДЫМА В ЛИЦО! - толстый негр, полагаясь на массу и габариты, нанес первый удар. - Дым, перестань! Это не гэнгста! - вырвался из толпы пионеров негр в зеленой кепке и короткой майке того же цвета, - ты же ГРУВ-ЦВЕТ! Он не БАЛЛАС! Но придавал ли этому значение сам "Дым"? Битва шла с переменным успехом - Толян, имея аэродинамическое преимущество из-за специфики своей шевелюры, уклонялся и наносил удары много чаще, чем Дым. Негр же, напротив, попадал редко, но существенно и по делу. - А-А-А-А-А!!! - боевым кличем пронесся женский голос сбоку. Алиса. Не успел я и глазом моргнуть, как на крыльце появился третий силуэт - та самая рыжеволосая девушка, Алиса, буквально подлетев к дерущимся, с разворота влепила и Толяну, и Дыму в лица. Чистый roundhouse kick, как говорят американцы. -... Бить - МОЯ обязанность! - победно-зловеще воскликнула она в толпу, подобно римскому гладиатору, ожидающему воли народа: "Убить или Миловать?" - ОНИ ПОТРАТИЛИ ДЫМАВУХУ! - заорал благим голосом некий мулат с буквой R на куртке, - ВРЕМЯ РАЙДА РУДЕРА! - ЭЙ, СТОПКРАН, ОНИ ТОЛЬКО СЛОМАЛИ ДЫМА, СТОЙ! - сорвались на неясный диалект русского языка разом все негры. Чудненько. Группа пионеров же, судя по всему, хотела скорее хлеба, чем зрелищ. "Пойдемте уже, а то нас вообще... Накажут!" - подхватили заводилы-пионеры. Так и остался конфликт Дыма и Толяна - незавершенный, рискующий завершиться. - Fells like Detroit in my twenties, - заходя в столовую, услышал я знакомую хрипотцу пластикорукого, - all that blacks trying to kill whites... - Since your twenties, pal... Nothing changed. Trust me. We even created UNATCO for this purpose. Terrorists? Shame. It is all about this "ethincal problem". Truly, shame. - тут же рассмеялся второй. ///.../// ... Признаюсь честно - после моих бумажных пельменей и "Обжираков", местная гастрономия выглядит много привлекательнее. Котлетки, компоты, картошечка, борщ... Будто бы к маме вернулся. И в данном случае, конечно же, это комплимент. -SEMYON, NU CHTO ZHE TY? CHOMU NE ZANYAL MESTO SVOEMU DRUZHOCHKU-KRUZHOCHKU? - ехидный сыр, невероятным способом удерживая на постоянно вращающейся своей голове-туловище, незаметно подъехал под стол, - DAVAI YA SYADU ZDES', LADNOU? Этот день был слишком кирпичным, чтобы я мог подавиться от такой оказии. Напротив, я жестом английского лорда пригласил его присесть у ноги. Возможно, я даже испытываю к нему симпатию? - Hey, tovaristch, one minute, no? - обратился ко мне таинственный господин в плаще, - 'bout our buisness. - Конечно, - глупо ответил я. Глупо - потому что полагался исключительно на веру, что ВСЕ должны здесь говорит на русском. Господин принялся, как я и полагал глупостью, рассказывать странные истории, присев рядом. Оказалось, что зовут его Адам Дженсен, он - огромный нанотостер из Детроита 2027 года (я не мог после событий сегодняшнего утра сказать точно, где именно он шутил; я серьезно верил, что он - нанотостер. Усталость), который что-то там спасал, его повысили до неприятно высокого поста, он заснул, а проснулся в Elektronic's place, где его встретил, внезапно, совсем не Elektronic, а некто J. C. Denton, имевший примерно такую же судьбу попадания сюда. Идея же его заключалась в сто первом приеме каратэ - побеге на все четыре стороны света. Когда все уснут, под покровом ночи надлежит выйти за ворота - Адам в момент описания способа побега - укрывания в кустах и бесшумного проникновения - выглядел до крайности радостным - где и искать выхода. Адам был уверен - что-то где-то взорвалось, поэтому мы все здесь и оказались. Дальнейшие объяснения он давать отказывался. - So, comrade, you are in? - закончил он, вытирая рот рукой. Против воли своей я произнес: - А можно завтра? Я едва волочу ноги... - хоть я и знал, что Адам - сугубо американец, я не имел душевных сил даже на английский язык. Удивительно, но Адам, похоже, несколько поразившись, вполне меня понял. - Mental programming? I definetly can understand you without my modules... Hell on Earth. But, it seems, that... Big... Ugly... Povarikha, right? will swallow me whole if i wouldn't bring that thing to her. So, before SHE ask about this... Excuse me. С этими словами он встал и пошел сдавать поднос. Было что-то комичное - снуют туда-сюда пионеры, а среди них возвышаются негры, механоиды, солдаты, мыльный человечек и... УНИЖАЮТСЯ ВСЯКИЕ КАРТОФЕЛИНЫ. Нет-нет-нет, до безумия этого ироничного куска риголита мне еще далеко. Я потерплю. Половина моего социалистического обеда уже покоилась в мамоне. Я полагаю это самой высокой ценностью человеческого существа - даже средь Содома, Гоморры et cetera, оный человек всегда сможет плотно и вкусно поесть. ... Или, быть может, я просто одержим едой. ///.../// Глава первая. "ИСТОРИИ ИЗ ЖИЗНИ". - ... Так что на первый раз прощается - вы еще официально не пионеры. Но чтобы еще раз такое увидела - мигом вон отсюда вылетите. А то и похуже... - вещала сытым и обрюзгшим пионерам Ольга Дмитриевна. - Сейчас, впрочем, Вам еще много чего нужно успеть. Оставим в прошлом ваш проступок. День вы должны закончить в своих домиках. Понимаете? Молчание ягнят-пионеров, кажется, Ольга Дмитриевна расценила как безропотное согласие. "Отлично, замечательно!.." - пробормотала Ольга Дмитриевна, жесток подзывая, судя по всему, глав отрядов. Судьба вновь играет со мной, не позволяя вырваться из театра паяцев. Сейчас я способен только ждать ее следующего хода. Судьба, Провидение... Не поймите неправильно. Я, в некотором роде, игностик, и в проказы Бога христианского не верю. Но если это просто случайность, совпадение, сломанная ось в колесе Сансары - вы недалеко ушли от моих изысканий ответов. "Семен!" - раздалось со стороны п~. Приступки. Но я, как обычно, не обратил внимания, погруженный в свои мысли. Голос - не человек, а только его часть, так что... "СЕМЕН!" - раздалось со стороны Ольги Дмитриевны. А Ольга Дмитриевна - вполне человек. Стальной. - Я! - подражая сербскому спецназу Караджича, вскочил я, вытянувшись во весь рост. Если им угодно видеть пионерами двадцатилетних бородатых террористов, пожалуйте. Только дайте мне роль в этом фарсе получше. - Семен, ты будешь жить в домике номер 14, вместе с Денисом Дантоновым и К.О. Лобковым. Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Нетъ. - Dennis Dantonovym? That's me? I am too augmented fot such relations, - не замедлил с ответом мой потенциальны сосед - святорусс с "Тосолом" в венах, судя по его вискам. - O-O-O, OLECHKA, PASIBA, TY MOYA SLADENKAYA! - одобрительно завизжал господин К.О. Лобк~ Нет, ну к черту. Пусть будет просто Колобок. - YA NE PROSTO KOLOBOK. YA - GOSPODYN SOCHNIY BAGET DE KRUASSAN BATTKHERTOV! - обиделся тут же на мои мысли Колобок. Почему я не удивлен? Потому, полагаю, что давно лелею мысль - я умер и нахожусь в чистилище. Или заснул в угаре двигателя автобуса, кто знает? - Дымовкин, Сидодживич, Сладков, Проездов! - поскольку вы у нас гости из братской Болгарии и Сербии... - продолжила Ольга Дмитриевна... Братская Болгария? Сербия? О, безусловно, негры, говорящие на смеси всех оскорбительных человеку белому звуков, тычущие пистолетами в людей обычных и вообще - обязательно српске луд. Вы были в Сербии? Я - нет, и, если так пойдет дальше, никогда не буду - вдруг там и правда негры в зеленых цветах воруют... Не знаю, что-нибудь - это же сербские негры! ... К черту все - это какая-то глупость. - BOLLAGHARIA? IS THAT SOME KIND OF NEW DRUGS? - отвлеченным тоном изрек мулат в кепке, - БЕЗУМНАЯ ЖЕНЩИНА, ЭХО? - Эй, Рудер, пацан, мимикрируй, - шепнул ему негр в белой майке, - ТРАХАНЬЕМ МЫ ГВООРИТЬ ПОЗЖЕ, ДОГ. - Надеюсь, что БОЛЛАГАРИЯ - не треторрия БОЛЛА, - проскрипел толстый негр. Если бы только Ольга Дмитриевна услышала это, ТРАХАНЬЕМ они бы никогда уже не поговорили. И не занялись, вестимо. Тьфу, ну и мысли от этих... -... Напротив домика Семена. Он вам покажет нашу интернациональную советскую дружбу. Ясно? - Ясно, мы живем напротив Семена, БОССА МАЛЬЧИКОВ ПОИСКА ОТВЕТОВ! - прикрыв рот толстому негру, заявил чернокожий в зеленой кепке. - Вот и отлично. Теперь ты, Джинсын... - With all respect, it's Jensen. - поправил ее господин два-на-два-не-пойми-где-органика. - Абсолютно. Значит так, поселяю я тебя с Проездовым и Цезарьским. Домик 27, рядом с клубом электроники. Кажется мне, тебе там самое место. "Джинсын" беспокойно заерзал на стуле. - Place i belong to? Electronika club? Don't you say you want me become source of sweet-tasty augmentations for yours collectors, theese Shoorique and Electronique? - No, brother, i think you won't. At least because only I CAN provide augmentations. - иронично заметил Дантонов. - HEY, FUCKA-WHITIE, CONCERN YESELF OFFA REAL GANGSTA NOW, - прервал преступно высокий тенор господина "Проездова" сократовый диалог. Дженсен, впрочем, был вполне этим доволен. Или нет. - И, наконец, ты, Свободолюбской... Что же, места больше нет, поэтому пойдешь жить к старой смене. Домик одиннадцать, соседи - Анатолий и Ценников. Согласен? Никакого ответа. ... Не считать же за таковой отчаянное кивание и потрясание монтировкой некоего господ~ Ага. Свободолюбской, значит? И кто ОН для вас, Ольга Дмитриевна? Поляк? Швед? Краб? "GOLOVOKRAB", - вновь влезло в мою голову знакомое и, увы, теперь повязанное со мной узами официальных документов Колобочко. - "GOLOVOKRAB-KRAB-KRAB!" - ... Вопросов больше нет? Что ж, тогда, пионеры, по домам! Обустраивайтесь, ждем вас на ужин. Вас известят дежурные, собирайтесь отрядами... - продолжила Ольга Дмитриевна, откладывая лист назначения. А это значило, что административные проблемы были решены. Предстоял путь до домика - возможно, первого места, способного дать мне желаемый отдых. Ольга Дмитриевна тем временем завершила распоряжения и направилась к выходу. - ХЛАДНО, БРАТЬЯ, - пригладил кепку Сладков, - идем в домик. - ТОЛЬКО НАДЕЖДА, ЧТО ТАМ ЕСТЬ НОМЕР 9 С СОУСОМ! - мечтательно высказал пожелание Дымовкин. Я же был оставлен совершенно подавленным. Не имея сил пошевелить даже пальцем, я просто сидел, оглядывая суетившихся вокруг меня пионеров. Негры, киборги, сферические формы жизни, молчуны с монтировками... Я ожидал, что хоть один разделит мою потерянность. Но нет, на удивление (в какой раз!..), "пионеры", кажется, совсем не заботились об окружающем их месте. Или, может быть, они просто не показывали вида?.. "В любом случае надо идти. Мой ум остер, но меч Ольги Дмитриевны, кем бы она для меня не была, мне проверять на остроту не хочется", - заключил я, вставая и направляясь к терпеливо ждавшему меня синелицему господину в очках. - Denton. JC Denton. Welcome aboard, - отрезал он, глядя своими пустыми линзами куда-то скрозь меня, - don't be a stranger. Я только пожал плечами. - Samuel, i guess. - недоброжелательно отреагировал на мою отчужденность Дантонов. Мы вышли из столовой, направляясь по указанному нам дежурными направлению - в сторону массивов домиков. Мне было до крайности интересно узнать, что же меня там ждет; увы, как я уже говорил, сил на воплощение интереса у меня не было. По правую сторону проглядывало сквозь редкие корпусы неизвестного назначения река, по левую же шел густой лес - столь густой, что едва не с его опушки свет становился загадочным, дробящимся и невероятно магическим. ... Как и в любом другом лесу для любого другого человека, впрочем. Под ногами уныло шуршала щебенка с гравием, звук которой подхватывался неизменным гвалтом человеческих голосов. Если подумать, впрочем, ситуация не такая уж и фатальная - даже и не патовая. Пионеры не пытались меня убить, ограбить, обмануть, вожатая, хоть и не признает во мне ровесника, не имеет никакого предосуждения, а девушки здесь очень даже милые... - Watch out, here comes the ROUNDED CHAOS! - сильная рука Дантонова оттолкнула меня в сторону, вставая между мной и... ШАРОМ БЕЗУМИЯ. Давно не виделись, мон шер. - CHTO VY VSYE TAKIYE ZLIYE? - подкатилось между ногами Дантонова Колобочко, - TUT ZHE VSE MOI DRUZYA! - No friends for you... thing. - процедил сквозь зубы Дантонов, вполоборота поднимая меня с земли богатырским рывком, - It is a shame you exist. - ZLYDEN', ETO YA DOLZHEN OSKORBLYAT'! - Колобок, неожиданно сильно расстроившись, откатился от меня в слезах, - VY ZADELY CHUVSTVA KARTOKHI, NO VAM NE ZADET' MOYU DUSHU! С этими словами Колобок сделал мощный реверс, пробуксировал на месте, обдавая нас мощным потоком пыли, после чего резко рванул в колонну идущих пионеров. -... - как мне показалось, "произнес" Дантонов, слегка спутанный таким спонтанным появлением и уходом совсем даже не противника. Я понимал его совершенно. Оставшийся путь до домиков мы покорили, сохраняя молчание. Да и возможно ли нам было о чем-то непринужденно беседовать, так сказать, «во время чумы»? Ни в коем случае. Я краем глаза заметил, что моя наплечная сумка и пальто, которые досель я нес в руках, изрядно запачкались. Я принялся оттирать пыль, но последняя была идейная, советская, потому держалась крепко, до последнего пятная. Я прибег к помощи слюны, но и этот ход пыль оценила, как неудачный финт новичка грандмастер шпаги. После двух минут отчаянного фехтования с соперницей, я вывел последний ход королей: воду. Как я помнил, в сумке у меня как раз оставалась бутылка газировки. И, как оказалось, память меня не подвела – расстегнув замок, я увидел торчащее горлышко с синей крышкой. - Bon aqua - bon opus, - сделал я неловкую попытку сымитировать голливудский панчлайн, и, уверившись, что это было бесполезно с любой точки зрения, осторожно прикоснулся к крышке. Судьбе, вероятно, просто угодно видеть меня в гробу. Или я просто кретин. Изрядно раздутая постоянной тряской, бутылка взорвалась мне прямо в лице, обдав живительной влагой все мое лицо, свитер, брюки. -… Just a few more drops of it – and I would simple drown out, - леденяще спокойный голос Дантонова пронесся эхом где-то в подсознании. - О, я, черт, я... Блин, честно, я... – слепо бросал я во все стороны извинения, пугая пионеров. - Take it easy. My skill of swimming is decent. Or will be so, cause this journey will give me just way much XP. And I didn’t mind about shower. Relax, kid. – леденящий голос внезапно сменился прохладной насмешкой. «ZATOPEELOU!», - откликнулась картоха откуда-то спереди колонны, - «ZATOPEELOU ZLYUKU!» Жизнь не могла стать хуже. Теперь, в дополнение к своим вопросам, я был весь вымокший, злой, уставший и совершенно униженный. Жизнь просто не могла стать хуже. Я огляделся. Ожидая увидеть смеющихся пионеров, я лишь увидел огоньки понимания в глазах некоторых, что случайно скользили по мне взглядом. Первый раз я искренне восхитился идеологической машиной – если товарищ попал в беду, не стой, не смейся, а помоги ему! Возможно, я все же переоцениваю опасность этого мест~ - О, водяной? Ну-ну, болотце у нас тут рядом – вон, по тропинке в лес, - неприятно кольнул меня знакомый интонационный посыл «Вы все – войска кардинала, а я – Д’артаньян», - хочешь, могу даже провести. Только про жисть-свою-жестянку не пой – не пожалею. Еще раз обернувшись, я увидел Алису – рыжеволосую девушку, буквально пышущую злорадством, - которая ехиднейшим образом скалила зубы. -... Если ты не хочешь остаться на дне «моего» болота, то придержи свой язык, - оскалился я в ответ. - О, а у червячка-то... Зубки! – прикрыла веки Алиса, вальяжно удаляясь прочь. А я, однако, не такой уж и бесхребетный. Во всяком случае, не в отношении задиристых, наглых, мерзких всему мужскому населению доминантных самок. - She’s just a girl, - удивленно произнес Джисын, каким-то образом оказавшийся рядом с нами, - so don’t be such biologically modified prick. Кажется, сегодняшний день окончательно доказал, что я боле не властен над своими мыслями, и удерживать их только в своем разуме уже не могу. - Adam, save your contacts – there is too much water around. You may be in FLOODY DANGER. – защитил меня, как я понял, Дантонов, поправляя очки и жестом приглашая меня вернуться в строй пионеров. Который, надлежит заметить, уже давно был впереди нас, а потому вернуться нам предстояло в самый конец. Впрочем, до домиков, по моим мыслям, оставалось не более нескольких десятков метров – впереди отчетливо виднелся массив жилых советских бараков. Я окинул взором эти постройки. На первый, второй и третий взгляд это были обычные сооружения для неприхотливого человека социализма русского, приправленные потоком той необходимой роскоши, что хлынула из-за Стены совсем недавно. Небольшие беседочки, ухоженные газончики перемежались с несколько обшарпанными стенами и определнно ржавыми флюгерами. С другой стороны, картина в общем создавала премилое ощущение детства; это самое ощущение несколько успокоило меня, и я даже перестал замечать мокрую свою одежду и каленое железо всех предыдущих моих злоключений. Шаг за шагом, метр за метром мы приближались к моему (нашему, конечно же – мы же в юрисдикции Советского Союза!) пристанищу. Все, что отделяло меня (нас, конечно же) – пологий спуск с холмика. Когда я в конец убедился, что на финишной прямой не произойдет ничего сверхестественного, фатум вновь подошел ко мне сзади, положил руку на плечо, несколько секунд посмаковал очевидный, и оттого фаталистически неизбежный ответ, и произнес с расстановкой: «Твои труды есть только первый камень в дороге, полной тьмы, страданий...» К чему я? Окидывая взглядом эту милую картину, я уловил нечто совершенно неприемлимое, будоражещее воображение. Что-то скрытое, алчущее... Или равно как и я потерянное, разбитое, уничтоженное? Бегло осмотрев окружение, я понял, что оное таится в в ряду пионеров. Из середины колонны на меня пристально смотрела девушка с фиолетовыми волосами, буквально врываясь проникновенным огнем в мою и без того пробитую сердечную мышцу. За этот насыщенный день я испытал все виду урона: ментальный, физический, метафизический, метапараментальный, комплексный и даже трансэкзистенциально-паратрупаментальный. А пассажи такого рода и вовсе выдают во мне прогрессирующую шизофазию. Это цель моего здесь присутствия? Я сжал кулаки и, видимо, скорчил страшную мину, ибо дамсель, досель изучавшая меня с некоторым стесненным интересом, округлила глаза и мгновенно скрылась средь других фигур. К моей раздавленности еще и добавляется вина. И мое очко переходит в зрительский зал. Мои ноги медленно становились похожи на ватные палочки. Я стремительно терял силы. Понадеявшись на инстинкты, я подался вперед с потоком, боле не обращая внимания на творящееся вкруг меня. Теперь я хотел только одного – упасть в перины и там же и остаться. Думаю, вы разделяете мою мысль. А если нет, то я слишком слаб душевно, чтобы возразить вам. Так что я теперь брел, опустив глаза, понуро переставляя свои ослабевшие ноги. Не замечая ничего вокруг, я без всякой мысли следовал за Дантоновым, и, когда услышал наконец щелчок открываемой двери, только улыбнулся про себя. «Покой», - решила дать мне тайм-аут Фортуна. Глава 2. «Вопросы без ответов». - Поднимайся. Когда?.. Что? Я?.. - ON ZHE SPIT. NA ZARE TY EGO NE BUDY... - Это ценный... Кадр. Он необходим. Ресурсы человеческого фактора не растут на деревьях. - NU VOT CHTO TY ZAVEL-TO? KAK TOL’KO RUSSKIY VYUCHYL – TAK SRAZU PRAGMATIZM. PRAGMATIZM S RUSSKIM YAZYKOIM VOOBSHE PLOUKHO SOCHETAYOUTSA… - Прагматизм точно плохо сочетается с тобой, создание. Поднимайся! Что-то ткнуло меня в плечо. Боги, неужто я дома, в Москве? Дефолт-сити... Да, наверняка. Вот сейчас повернусь на спину, открою глаза, и увижу общежитие друга, даром что он тут пытается меня разбудить, учую запах пельменей, услышу злой картофель... О, ЧЕРТ. Я подскочил с постели как ужаленный. Все верно – я не дома, я даже близко не дома. Вокруг меня все так же простирались километры чуждых мне временных линий, рядом со мной стояли не друзья, а совершенно незнакомые мне существа – из двух на человека был похож лишь один, - а за окном щебетанье соловьев прерывали какие-то омерзительные звуки американского гетто. Мама, мама, я в аду, мама... - Приемлимо. Ты проснулся – значит, можно приступать к делу. – не меняя интонации, продолжил расплывчатый господин, - Тебе известен наш план. Ты готов? В глазах действительно все двоилось – признак беспокойного сна. Я усиленно растирал веки, но эффект проявлялся очень условно; я мог лишь ощущать, как чувства возвращаются в свое обычное состояние. - SEMA, TY S YETIMI NE KHODY – ONI TEBYA IZNASILUYUT I UBYUT. VON, LUCHSCHE S PAPKOY SALATA POESH’. – второе существо, существенно ниже ростом меня, что-то подвинуло мне к ногам, как мне показалось, собой. Свист в ушах сходил на нет, и память изволила возвращаться с променада во владеньях товарища М.Орфея. Теперь я припоминаю: зима, холодно, я бреду куда-то, влекомый только надеждой на перемены... Вспышка, десница... Я уже далеко, мне тепло, но страшно... Попутчики, один страньше другого... Сербские негры... Негритянские сербы? Потеря сознания, автопилот, обед, постель... Да, теперь я полностью помню все – передо мной стоял господин Дантонов и полукатался господин Колобок. - Не сон, значит. – разочарованно произнес я. Дантонов приподнял бровь: - Сон? Dream? Ни в коем случае – наше дело слишком... sophisticated, чтобы быть сном. Или скорее наоборот, - заметил он, странно на меня смотря, - если учитывать эти «формы» жизни... Я понял, кого он имел в виду. - YA – NE FORMA ZHIZNY! YA – ZHIZN’ V FORME! – и «он» тоже понял. Странно. Мне казалось, что Дантонов (Дентон, конечно, но... Почему «Дантонов» мне кажется приемлимым больше?) совершенно ничего не понимает в русском языке. Но мое пробуждение, казалось, доказало обратное – этот милейший господин, судя по всему, не просто знает язык – он владеет им в совершенстве, если исключить некоторые ремарки из английского язык. Возможно, я просто чего-то не понимаю. Да нет, я вообще ничего не понимаю. - Через пятнадцать минут ужин. Нам нужна подходящая маскировка. Надевай. – с этими словами Дантонов бросил мне что-то на кровать. Пионерская форма? Вы изволите шутить. - Пионерская форма? Вы шутите? – риторически спросил я бытие. Бытие изволило не шутить. Более того, его молчание говорило мне, что оно вполне серьезно. Дантонов, кажется, испытывал те же чувства – что не мешало ему параллельно снимать плащ. Кремниевый человек. - A YA EE TAK KHOROSHIY V SVOYEY SHAROOBRAZNOSTY, EVKLIDOVY OTBROSY! – ехидно заметил сырок, глядя на Дантонова. Тот, не теряя ни минуты, пнул Колобка. - A-A-A, NAPADENIYE! OTSTUPAEM ZA TRETIY ESCHELON OBORONY! ZA TANNENBERG! – Колобок, нисколько не смутившись, пулей вылетел за дверь. Дантонов испустил вздох облегчения. Я, меж тем, был вновь в замешательстве. Пионерскую форму я носил лишь однажды, и то – по пьяни. «Взвейтесь кострами, адепты логики!..» Выхода иного нет. Свитер, хоть и высох на мне, теперь пах невыносимо, да и тепловой удар мне схватить не хотелось совершенно. « «Прорвемся», - так прапорщик говорил. Он потом повесился». – сардоническая мысль неприятно кольнула меня. - У тебя предрассудки? – вдруг, стоя ко мне спиной, отрезал Дантонов. Он уже расстегивал ремень, готовясь снять свитер. - Чего? – только и нашелся я. - Предрассудки перед голым телом? Я и так отвернулся. – так же лаконично бросил Дантонов. Предрассудки? У, помилуйте, после декады лет сычевания – ничуть. Ладно, делать нечего. Упершись в стену, я начал снимать прилипший свитер. Шерстяной пакостник не хотел слезать с меня, как (ох, ирония! Вернулась ты ко мне, блудное дитя...) в свое время не слезал с шеи мамы я. Узкий ворот душил меня, грозя оставить меня без головы. Я тянул изо всех сил, а предатель так и оставался стянутым у меня на груди. «Сел», - догадался я. Вспомнив курс физики, я быстро начал растирать на себе свитер, полагая, будто тепловое расширение мне поможет. Свитер, впрочем, явно был контрсциентистом, а потому, ощутив силу моих трений, предпочел просто порваться. Прелестно. Одним якорем прошлого меньше. Теперь я вновь был открыт свету. Потянувшись за рубашкой, я мельком взглянул на Дантонова – тот тоже был топлесс. Буэ, однажды я уже был в грузинской бане, и видел у господина на спине Примадонну из злокачественных опухолей, но здесь... Спина Дантонова была вся изрезана геометрически правильными сосудами ярко-голубого цвета, а около шеи я наблюдал определенно металлическую деталь неясного предназначения – как и сосуды, впрочем. Отвернувшись поскорее, боясь быть пойманным, я стремительно натянул рубашку, сменил брюки на шорты-бриджи, и... Понял, что галстук завязать я не смогу ни в коем случае. Я просто не умею. - Нужна помощь вот с этим, - обратился ко мне Дантонов, разворачивая в руках аналогичный галстук. Мое постное лицо подсказало Дантонову, что нужда в помощи в этом доме возводится в квадрат. -... – Дантонов, скрестив руки на груди, просто положил галстук в нагрудный карман. «Пойдем так», - пояснил он свой поступок. - Have it your way. - безразлично кивнул я. - Нет нужды в этом. – ответил мне Дантонов, - Жду через 10 минут у выхода из поселения... Деревни... Discrict’a. И, не ожидая моего ответа, также ушел. Что ж, я хотя бы могу говорить на родном языке. Я взглянул на часы в форме кошечки, что висели прямо над моей кроватью. «6:46», - щелкнул стрелочкой циферблат. Логично предположить, что сам ужин будет в 7 часов. Вернее сказать, в 19 – терпеть не могу это бытовое измерение времени. Прикинув расстояние до столовой, я понял, что самое время выступать. Сложив свою старую одежду с сумкой на постель, я, осмотрев интерьер домика, вышел вон. Ожидаемо, ни одной души на улице не было. Все, вероятно, давно уже были на пути к столовой - в том числе и Дантонов, который просто не мог стоять в стороне от колонны пионеров. Посколько СССР – это массовость, оставать я не должен. Я, вдохнув полной грудью, побежал по дороге. Большая часть пути пролегала теперь на наклонной плоскости вверх, что затрудняло быстрое перемещение – несколько раз я останавливался, проклиная недели сидения за имейджбордами вместо турничков. Но, впрочем, тело мое, подстегнутое предыдущим стрессом, было достаточно выносливым, чтобы останавливаться редко. Я бежал, оставляя за собой клубы пыли, а умом оставляя себя самого в детстве, когда сам я бегал так кругами по двору. Даром, правда, что в детстве солнце было рассветным или в зените, а сейчас – клонилось к закату. Солнце... Пожалуй, не зря в минуты печали обращались к тебе люди. Ты даруешь свет, и даруешь его всегда по разному. Летний зной, зимнюю прохладу, осеннюю меланхолию, весенний расцвет... Солнце, я уважаю тебя. Если бы ты не напоминало мне еходного Колобка, то я бы даже сказал, что я люблю тебя всем сердцем. Ты даруешь не только свет, но и силы. Засмотревшись на солнце, я не заметил, как поровнялся с некой особой. Более того, засмотревшись на солнце, я не заметил, как мягко в нее врезался. Мягко выражаясь. - Дура-а-а-а-к! – послышалось подо мною презрительное сопение. С знатным грохотом мы упокоились в пыли дороги. Я, переводящий дыхание, пышущий жаром, и некая темноволосая девушка, также пышущая жаром, но по делу. - Слезь. С. Меня. – процедила она сквозь зубы, определенно полагая меня прекрасной целью для удара стопкой книжек в ее руках. -... Ой. – уязвленно прошептал я, отталкиваясь руками от земли, - Прости. Я не хотел. - Ты – дурак. Кем бы ты ни был, ты – дурак. – плеонемично повторила несколько раз девушка. И хоть я был согласен и вновь оскорблен, я был больше удивлен ее ловкости. Нет, она не отпрянула, но даже в падении удержала книги в руках. Книги?.. - А откуда ты... Почему еще не в столовой? – я подумал, что перевести тему и спасти себя от потока поношений будет совсем нелишне. -... А тебе какое дело? И вообще, человеку знаний и науки еда – что шелка и бархат оптинскому старцу, - сварливо ответила девушка. -... Знаний и наук? Ты не похожа на ученого. У тебя бороды нет. – неудачно пошутил я. Девушка только хмыкнула. Впрочем, она не уходила далеко вперед – просто держала дистанцию, чтобы не сойти за моего компаньона. - Меня Семен зовут. Уж прости, просто мы опаздываем на ужин, так что... Вот я и... Упал-с, хе-хе. – опять неудачно я пошутил, потупив взор. Воцарилось неловкое молчание, раздражаемое только звуком шагов. - Женя. Но для тебя – Евгения. А назовешь хоть раз Женей – закопаю на месте, где упал, - вновь склочническим тоном ответствовала она спустя пару минут. И хоть мне было очевидно, что голос ее потеплел, натура ее определенно была из тех, что не забывают, не прощают и преувеличивают. Железная дева. - Слушай, если увидишь Электроника – скажи ему, чтобы не пялился на меня. Совсем. Понимаешь? – резко развернувшись, вдруг напала на меня Евгения, - А если не скажешь, то я тебе билет порву. Билет... Минутку... - Ты – библиотекарь? Надо же... – сделал я простой логический вывод, ловко избегнув столкновения с библиотекаршей. - А ты не глуп. Но все равно дурак. – совсем уже тепло-сварливым голосом одобрила Евгения. - Да я же извинился. Честное слово, я не хотел! – опять извинился я, уже собираясь обогнать ее, чтобы не рисковать впечатыванием своего тела-буквы в ее страницу-грудь... Да что же мне одни глупости в голову лезут? - Ладно, ладно... Прощаю. Можешь звать Женей. Но только с завтрашнего дня. И если не передашь моих слов Электронику, я тебя самого порву. – контрастирующе тепло сообщила мне столь грубые вещи Женя, - А мне сейчас налево. Приятного аппетита. И чтобы сказать не забыл, ладно? - Налево, но как же обед?.. – крикнул я уже вдогонку скачущей Жене. - ~У меня свои источники!~ - радостно откликнулась она, мигом изменив настроение. Книги сводят с ума. Я посмотрел на свои старые наручные часы. «6:59», - обожгло меня. Чортъ возьми, это несправедливо! Я вновь ускорил темп, перейдя уже на до опасного быстрый спринт. Спасибо влекущему меня запаху вкусной и питательной еды, бежал я до конца без остановки. Вот, уже почти... «Пионер!» - окликнула меня некоторая девушка с крыльца столовой, - «Ты что там делаешь?» Я остановился. Если дежурная стоит у дверей, значит, все – финитум коронэ опус, так сказать. Чтобы убедиться в своем поражении, я опять посмотрел на наручные часы. «7:19» - ехидная диагональ циферблата подмигнула мне. - Извините, я опоздал... Это... – принялся я оправдываться, подходя к крыльцу, - Галстук мне не выдали, а без него я идти не хотел, вот... Силуэт вышел из тени, оказавшись Ольгой Дмитриевной. - Похвально, что без галстука не выходил, но плохо, что так и не вышел... Заходи уж. На первый раз прощается, второй раз – запрещается. Сказала она это без особой радости, впрочем. - Спасибо! Юркнув мимо Ольги Дмитриевны, я успешно избежал отчитывания. Как школьник, ага. Итак, опять столовая. Во весь передний зал раздавалось шумное веселье вечернего пира, как сказал бы какой-нибудь скальд. Я быстренько вытер ноги о половую тряпку, подходя к двери. «А это позволь мне». – раздалось с левой стороны натужное кряхтенье некоего определенно уставшего боевого пожилого господина. - Да я, в общем-то... – обернувшись, сказал я прямо в лицо странному старику. - Да ты, в общем-то, опоздал. Не намного, впрочем – успеешь. Таймер еще двадцать минут показывает... Да и как без чекпоинтов не успеть-то? Дай дверь-то открою, а? Я не понял, зачем старик-вахтер так яростно желает открыть дверь, но перечить не стал. Страшно. -... А, ты новенький? Так ты не бойсь; я так развлекаюсь. Ну, двери открываю для вас, пионеров. Я Иван Ипполитович Ценников. Завхоз, так сказать. Вот, новую смену проведать пришел. Ты, если что, тоже заходи – я добрый, да и плюшками угощу. Но сейчас иди, а то правда опоздаешь... С этими словами добрый старичок пропихнул меня, плотно приткнув за мной дверь. Итак, я опоздал, а это значит, что место не выбрать – совсем наоборот, место выберет меня. Весь передний и задний ряды были заняты, и только на дальнем я увидел свободное место. На себе я ловил взгляды, полные непонимания – видимо, опоздание здесь вещь суть до крайности нелепая и неприемлимая. Взяв поднос, я поспешил к увиденному мною свободному стулу – без особой логики, впрочем. Все и так уже сидели достаточно удобно. Подойдя к столу, я обрушил поднос с ужином на стол, одновременно представляясь: - Семен! Приятно познакомиться! - О, Семен? Новенький, да? Садись-садись, сослужишь нам отличную службу. Я – Электроник. Сыроежкин. Самый настоящий! А со мной вот рядом сидит Шурик. Тоже настоящий, но это и так понятно. Ты что стоишь-то? У тебя меньше десяти минут и больше двух килограммов еды. - Промедление неизбежно приведет к пустому желудку, - рассудительно добавил второй. Действительно. За головами сидящих пионеров я увидел только пустой стол, а относительно текущей позиции – вполне обычных соседей по. Первый – Электроник – был тонким блондином смазливого лица, выского голоса и радостной улыбки. Второй был не то, чтобы полностью обратным, но сидел тихо, покойно поедая ложку за ложкой супа, одним глазом посматривая в мою сторону из чистого общего интереса. Занятные господа. Я последовал совету Электроника, начав набивать себе рот вкусностями времен застоя – те самые котлетки, салатик, макароны... - Фебфя фопфе-фто Вфеня пфосифла ей не докучфать, - с набитым ртом попробовал я выполнить просьбу Евгении. - Чего? Вфеня? Из райцентра кто-то? Ох-хо-хо... – лучезарно воссиял улыбкой Электроник. Я оставил эти бесплодные попытки. Я съел ровно одну котлетку и половину супа, как услышал беспощадное: «Пора, пора!» Тоталитарная машина истощения пионеров, а не лагерь!.. - Ну-с, мы пошли. Завтра еще обязательно встретимся, «нехватчик», - усмехнулся Шурик, вставая из-за стола синхронно с Электроником. «Нехватчик»? Это же не армия, в самом деле... Но нет, я действительно нехватчик. А, судя по назидательному взгляду вошедшей Ольги Дмитриевны, еще и совершенный. Чтобы не усугублять свое положение проблемами котлеточного типа, я быстренько запихнул в рот кусок хлеба, подавшись вперед. Похоже, я все-таки останусь голодным. Дверь вновь пионерам открыл Иван Ипполитович, все так же добродушно улыбаясь в своем сочувствии мне, и я, пробыв не боле пятнадцати минут в столовой, покидал ее, так и не насладившись ее дарами в сознательном состоянии. Какой это позор – опоздать в столовую в чьей-то злой игре! Опять трагедия, опять уныние... - ЭЙ, ДОГ, ТРАХАННОГО ДОГ!.. – вдруг кто-то дернул меня за рукав. – ДОГ, ТВОЙ BELLY ПУСТ! ВАМ НАДО НЕМНОЖНО ЭЛЬ ГРАНДО СМОКИО! В периферийное зрение медленно вплыл толстый Дымовкин, теперь уже, впрочем, куда более приземистый – видно, кормили в столовой знатно, - и вновь зашептал мне на ухо: -... ТРАХАНЬЕ, ДОГ, Я ПОМНЮ ВР3М3НА, КОГДА ВАГОС-ТРАХОС Н3 КОРМИЛИ М3НЯ В СТР3ЛЬБ3 БУРГ3РА – СЧИТАЙ М3НЯ МОИМ БОГОМ! ПОДАРОК ОТ ЭЛЬ СМОКИО! – с этими словами он подал мне объемную салфетку с определенно питательным содержимым, - bUT Н3 ГОВОРИ СИДОДЖИ, ЭТО 3ГО ТРАХАНЬ3 РУССКИЕ КАТОТЛ3ТАС. СИДЖ И ТАК ТОЩИЙ, ХОЛМС, А НАМ, КРУПНЫМ ТРАХАНЫМ КОТАМ, НУЖНО ДЕРЖАЬ ОБО3МЫ! Я развернул салфетку, увидев там, как и пророчил Дымовкин своим улучшенным русским слогом, четыре котлеты. - Спасибо. Я, в общем-то, Семен. А вы?.. Этот вопрос смутил Дымовкина: -... 3Й, СЛУШАЙ, МЫ ГОВОРИТЬ ПОЗЖЕ, МЫ... Я, братан, не понимаю своих МЫСЛЕМАССЫ, ДОГ. НАДО ПОСПАТЬ, И ТОГДА ПОГОВОРИМ – А СЕЙЧАС ТРАХАНЬЕ HEAD У МЕНЯ ИДЕТ ВКРУГКРУГАКРУГ. DEAL? Язык не слушается меня, крупняк, ага! Толстяк медленно выплыл из поля зрения, а с другой стороны взора моего влетел тощий Сидодживич. - БОЛЬШОЙ МАЛЬЧИК, ЭТИ РУССКИЕ КОТЛЕТЫ – ВАШ3 Д3РЬМО? – спросил он, тыча до соприкосновения пальцем в одну из котлет, чем официально захватывал ее себе, ибо я брюзга, - ИБО ТРАХАНЫЙ ТЕМНЫЙ FOOL ПОДВОРОВЫВАЕТ МОЙ DOUGH! Я не считаю себя честным; напротив, имейджборды воспитали во мне здоровый цинизм. Но сейчас я почти жалел Сидодживича – он, вероятно, тоже был оставлен голодным, как и я. - Эти котлеты мне отдал...Отдали, но, если хочешь, можешь взять две. – примирительно отвел я палец Сидодживича в сторону. Тот, казалось, открыл рот в недоумении на секунду, а потом с широкой улыбкой произнес: - О, МОЙ БЕГУЩИЙ, МОЙ БЕГУЩИЙ... ТЫ ЧТО, ДАЖЕ НЕ ОБНИМЕШЬ ОУДЖИ УЛИЦЫ РОЩИ? ТВОЕ ПРИЗНАНИЕ УВ3ЛИЧЕНО, ТЕПЕРЬ ЛОЯЛЬНЫЙ УГЛЕПЛАСТИК В ТЕБЕ! С этими словами он набросился на меня в объятиях, чем чуть не выронил из рук своих переданные ему котлеты, и тоже исчез. «Кажется, это входит в добрую традицию», - подумал я, - «общаться с назойливыми людьми после приема пищи». И да, добрая традиция, как в том анекдоте про падение балкона, вновь стала добрее: мой разговор с неграми (никак не могу привыкнуть к тому, что Ольга Дмитриевна полагает их гостями с Балкан) привлек мою Немизиду – Алису: - О, опозданец! Что, губы красил, водяной? – исподлобья взглянула она на меня, поднимая на рога, кажется, свою обычную мину, - Хочешь, я тебе и педикюр устрою? В этот раз я был достаточно доволен, чтобы не отвечать грубо. Или слишком разомлел и изнежился, чтобы сопротивляться. - Я... Я... Да что ты пристала? Чем я тебе не угодил? Ты что, Колумбека на даче? – лениво отмахнулся я от нее. Но что-то пошло не так. Алиса покраснела, приняв лицом оттенок багровой крови, и прошипела угрожающе: - Как ты меня назвал? Овощи. - К-кулумбека... – легкий холодок пробежал по моей коже. - Нет, после... – слащавым голосом палача времен Великой Французской Революции прошипела она вновь. - К-кулумбека на даче... Багрянец несколько спал, но она все еще смотрела на меня безумными глазами. - То-то же... Хоть раз назовешь Дваче, я тебя... Я тебе... Я... Ух! – с этими словами она протиснулась вперед, ударив меня подошвой по коленке. Потирая ногу, я сплюнул в сторону. Одна девушка здесь безумнее другой. Обомлеть просто. - ЭЙ, СЭМ-НА-УЛИЦЕ-ГРУНТА-МЕСТОПОЛОЖЕНИЯ, ТЫ – ВИЗИО3НР! – издалека послышалось мне хриплое одобрение Дымовкина. Оставшаяся часть пути прошла, слава Богам, без приключений. Уже около спуска к домикам меня нагнал Дантонов и Джинсыном: - Встреча отменилась. Непредвиденные обстоятельства. – пристраиваясь сбоку, перевел дыхание Дантонов - Именно так. Высокосложное дерьмо, - Джинсын, как оказалось, теперь тоже владел русским, - истории, ситуации, Иллюминаты советского толка... Все это дерьмо. - Да ну? – позволил я себе в шутку усомниться. Но они, переглянувшись, выказали некоторые знаки беспокойства. Джинсын позволил себе прервать неловкое молчание первым: - Послушай - и наноаугментациям, и биопротезам нужно питание, а оно из воздуха не берется, вот... А, вот оно что. Несгибаемые киборги не хотели остаться голодными. - ... Вы – кучка детей. - Аугментированных детей, - серьезно прибавил Дантонов. Впрочем, видно было, что он улыбается краем рта. И вот колонна разделилась – дежурные раздали указания помощникам, последние взяли в домик старост нескольких потенциальных глав отряда, а остальная масса отправилась по домикам, готовится к посвящению в пионеры завтра. Я позволил насладиться себе последними лучами солнца, стоя на крыльце, а потому скоро остался почти один. Вновь. «Ночной лес не похож на дневной – хотя бы потому, что ночной лес – ночной, а дневной – дневной». – Гашек, кажется. Совершенно точно. Отбой, как я услышал краем уха от дежурного, в 21:45. Сейчас, в 20:27, у нас было ровно 33 минуты на приготовления, после полагалась некая «Свечка» в домике собраний, а потом – да, уже сладкий здоровый сон. Я прильнул спиной к двери домика, вбирая в себя покой окружающего меня места. Вот он, едва слышный шелест вековых дубов, сзади... А далеко впереди – мерный стук волн о берег. Прибой, стало быть. В траве заводили партию октеты сверчков, и Луна... Луна осветила некую девушку, выходящую из тени. Я помнил, что это место еще двадцать минут назад полагал враждебным, а потому внутренне напрягся, громко спросив идущую: - Кто идет? Силуэт остановился, на пуантах развернувшись в мою сторону. - О-о, С-Семен? А это я, Л-Лена... – заикнувшись пару раз, сказала она, подходя ближе, - А ты... Не видел... Свободолюбского? Ну, Жору... Свободолюбский? Тот самый господин со скафандром, монтировкой и лаконичностью, стремящейся к бесконечности, я полагаю. - Нет, не видел, - сказал я, но тут же добавил, чтобы не выглядеть совсем враждебным самому, - но она наверняка сейчас уже в домике. Верно ведь, туда сейчас нам всем нужно направиться, да? - ... В домике его нет. Я проверяла. – приблизив руки ко груди, ответила Лена. – Ну, Семен, с-спасибо тебе. Может быть, он в домике вожатой, принимает значок старосты? Ну да. Так и вижу стройный ряд господи пионеров, последним в котором стоит шестифутовый господин с лобзиком. -... Может быть, - впрочем, ответил я обратное своим мыслям. -... Может быть, - бессознательно произнесла Лена, медленно удаляясь дальше. Проводив ее взглядом до поворота, я вновь взглянул на часы. «20:32». Нет, положительно, боле мерзнуть нельзя совершенно. Еще раз взглянув в сторону моря, я зашел в свой домик, оставляя позади картину безмятежности ради ответов. Стоило мне закрыть за собой дверь, как на меня тут же набросился Колобок: - NU CHTO, SAMSONOV, VREMYA POGIBAT’ POD ATAKOY KRUGLOGO GINDENBURGA! – громко кричал он, пытаясь сбить меня наездами взад-вперед. - Прекрати. – безучастно бросил Дантнонов, протирая свои очки. К слову сказать, я только сейчас рассмотрел его фигуру в новой форме – комичное зрелище, на самом деле. А уж без галстука... - … ZA ZHELTOGO KAISERA! MEST’ EE CHEST’! – не переставал верещать шар. - Я тебе сейчас второй Гумбиннен устрою, ядро Отечества. – так же холодно ответил я. Я знал, что этот эвклидовый сын любит дразнить меня, но, не встречая ответной реакции, отступает за скукой. Так и вышло – Колобок, потаранив мою ногу с выкриками на немецком, через секунд двадцать устал и перекатился на кровать. - Видимо, не сейчас. Сведений мало, возможностей и того меньше, - не стесняясь Колобка, начал Дантонов, подходя ко мне с тем самым пресловутым галстуком в руке, - Нам нужна помощь несравненно большая. Я отчаянно не мог понять, почему выйти из лагеря под покровом ночи – столь сложная задача. О чем и спросил, проминая костяшки пальцев. -... The Walls. Но не бетонные, - ответил... грустно? Определенно, с ноткой грусти ответил Дантонов, - Пока никак. Куда нам сейчас? Я посмотрел на часы. «20:36». «Время идет быстрее, чем колебался курс рубля после дефолта – и так же обесценивается», - вспомнилась мне фраза нашего экономиста. - Через 24 минуты надлежит быть в домике собраний. Там какая-то~ - ... «Свечка». Я слышал. Как думаешь, это оружие? Взрывчатка, газ, лазер? – прервал меня Дантонов жестом руки,косясь на свой укрепленный плащ. - ... Я все же думаю, что эта «Свечка» - обычная свечка. – ответил я после некоторого риторического перерыва. - Ты просто ничего не понимаешь в работе под прикрытием. – парировал Дантонов. - A YA VOT IZVESTEN KAK LA SHPION DE SKYTRNOST’ VON SOBLAZNENIYE, EE VSE RAVNO NE VIZHU NICHEGO STRASHNOGO. CHTO VY TAKYE ZLYE, UBEZHAT’ KHOTITE? TUT ZHE TAK VESELO! – донеслось с соседней койки писклявое поползновение на наши планы Колобка. - А ты и вовсе молчи, картофель! – синхронно сказали мы с Дантоновым. - YA – NE KARTOFEL’! YA DAZHE NE KRAKHMAL! YA – CHYSTIY SLADKIY BUBLEKH! – писклявое поползновение ощетинилось, - TAK CHTO PERESTANTE, A TO YA VAS, SYCHY, BUDU TOZHE OBZYVAT’! - Я уничтожу тебя, если ты продолжишь нам мешать, - вышел из себя Дантонов – впрочем, выглядело это до крайности странно, ибо всем, что показывало его эмоции, было только легкое ускорение речи. - O-O-O, RAUND DVA! VREMYA BYTVY NA SOMME! VERDEN, NICHYA ZEMLYA! TANKI NAD PARIZHEM! – радостно-злорадно заметил Колобок, соскочив с кровати и полетев к Дантонову с недостойными намерениями. - Да что же вы!.. Сейчас весь домик разнесете... Перестан~ Ай! Больно! – только и причитал я, пытаясь понять, как можно разнять киборга и шар. «20:50». – часы на стене пять раз прощелкали, чтобы следующей же секундой оказаться в руках Дантонова толком оружия. - A NU NE TROZH’ SOCIALISTICHESKUYU SOBSTVENNOST’! TY CHTO, NE PEE-O-NEER? – распаленно выстрелил Колобок, бросаясь в сторону для финта. - Я капиталист, - ледяным тоном отразил слова Дантонов, а часами – наезд. - Друзья, вы же!.. – бросился я между ними. - Sacrifices are necessary. – угрюмо сообщил куда-то в сторону Дантонов, замахиваясь сквозь меня на Колобка. - NYE-E-E-E-E-ET!.. – Колобок, выкатившись из-за мое спины, подпрыгнул прямо передо мной, отражая удар и улетая в сторону шкафа с книгами. Бдумс. Хорошо, что Колобок, судя по всему, существо абсолютно упругого удара. В дверь постучали три раза. И, как кажется, чем-то увесистым. Дантонов и Колоб застыли в тех позах, что недавно предназначались для воийны – Дантонов стоял, подобно Лакоону, держа часы как Атлант, а Колобок... Откуда-то нашел шлем армии времен Кайзера, и сидел под кроватью, оскалившись в сторону Дантонова с сапогом в руке. - Тихо! Идут! – крикнул я им, одновременно открывая дверь. Взгляду моему предстал, пожалуй, вполне подходящий пионерской форме человек – явно отсюда. Кажется, это наш вожатый – судя по повязке на руке и значку на груди. Что ж, верно, он собирает пионеров на «Свечку». - На «Свечку»? – спросил я глуповато, косясь на пионера. Тот кивнул, вывел руки из-за спины и указал на собирающихся пионеров~ Монтировкой. - Свободолюский? Тот опять кивнул, все так же указывая на пионеров. -... И ты не вожатый, а староста? – опять переспросил я глуповато, косясь на ломик. Тот опять кивнул, но в блестящих его глазах читались нотки нетерпения. Не желаю беспокоить судьбы еще одним casus belli в моем отношении. Повинуясь указанию нашего нового старосты, я махнул Дантонову и Колобку. Вместе мы вышли из домика и направились к формирующейся куче ребят. «Собирайтесь, собирайтесь... Ну-с, пошли! Песню запевай!» - призывали в толпе вожатые и старосты с помощниками, задавая темп марша колонне позади. - OH, ТРАХАННЫЙ ГОЛУБЕЦ, МЫ ПЕРЕМЕЩАТЬСЯ КАК МАРИНЫ? – где-то в толпе проскользнул знакомый голос. Справа я услышал девичьи перешептывания: «А он такой красивый... Прямо мечта! Как Ален Делон... Или даже еще кто!» - как обычно бывает с женскими секретами, ничего интересного... Пока это не касается тебя. В толпе опять пронеслось грубое: - 3Й, ПУТО МАДРЕ САНТИССИМО, Я ТРАХАНЫЙ НОМЕР 4! ТРАХАНЫЙ НОМЕР 4, УГЛЕПЛАСТИК! Ясненько. С поправкой на обстоятельства – обычный раж от назначения на «должности». Прогулка в этот раз была до обидного короткой – от нашего домика примерно 60 метров. Я даже разочаровался – ни одного человека за этот короткий промежуток я не изволил видеть в диалоге со мной. По-очереди, отрядами, пионеры заходили внутрь. Наш отряд, судя по всем, был явно не первым, а потому мы просто, как это всегда бывает, стояли, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. В проходе промелькнули Алиса, Лена, Ульяна, Женя, Сидоджевич, Дымовкин, Сладков... Бездарное занятие. Уж лучше считать ворон. Кстати, насчет птиц. «Ястребом диким, привольным орлом» к нам подошла Ольга Владимировна. - Семен! Семен, Свободолюбский должен был передать тебе твой галстук! Где он? – уткнув руки в бока, косилась она на меня. - Так... Он и передал! Я просто его завязывать не умею. – признался я, опуская голову. Кажется, я уже смирился с ролью дитяти. Ольга Дмитриевна улыбнулась – вернее сказать, убрала гримасу недовольства. -... Ну, тогда давай сюда. Сейчас я его завяжу, а потом ты уже сам, - с этими словами она несколькими ловкими движениями поместил галстук мне на ворот рубашки, - Дантонов! А вот от тебя такие отмазки не примутся – эпигон! Почему галстука нет? - ... – Дантонов, видимо, внутри определенно покраснел, но снаружи лишь поддернул рубашку. - Ох, горе... Давай сюда, - вздохнув, проделала ту же операцию на Дантонове Ольга Дмитриевна, - А теперь идите. Третий отряд запускают же! Действительно. Завязывание галстука явно было не таким быстрым. По несчастливой случайности, весь третий отряд прошел мимо, оставив меня в конце, что в перспективе означало еще десять минут бдения над входом. Я привалился к стене рядом со входом, терпеливо ожидая, когда сия черепашья процессия, наконец, войдет внутрь. - Эй, парень... – окликнул меня некто неуверенно, - А куда это мы все идем? Мне так и не сообщили... Я... Опоздал. – в каждом слове сквозила явная выборка – слова были подобраны заранее. - А, на «Свечку». Я осмотрелся, не поворачивая головы, но так и не увидел вопрошающего. - «Свечка»?! Это, кажется... fire… Огонь? Такая свечка? – в забвении произнес вопрошающий, испуская долгий выдох, - И хорошо, что не сообщили... Это обязательно? - Думаю, да. А что? – пожал я плечами моему незримому собеседнику, не отрывая взгляда от колонны – последняя уже почти зашла. -... Ничего. У меня... с детства... Неприятные воспоминания об огне. – абсолютно неискренне заявил вопрошающий, сменив фразу звуком шагов. -Постой! Мы же не знакомы! Ты кто? Я – Семен, а ты? – забеспокоившись о приличиях только сейчас, крикнул я, повернув голову в сторону предполагаемого товарища. Передо мной стоял господин весьма обритый, несколько обгоревший на одно половину лица и помятый ментально, если судить по внешности. Он окинул меня с головы до ног, потянулся было к нагрудному карману, но остановился, пресекая действие фразой: - Меня назвали... Меня зовут Ходунков – Мартим Ходунков. - Мартим? Странное какое-то имя... – протянул я неуверенно. - Максим, то есть. Иногда путаюсь. – пионер-господин, неловко разведя руками, без продолжения пошел в ряд пионеров четвертого отряда. «До сего момента я не видел ни одного пионера четвертого отряда...» - мягко прикоснулась ко мне мысль. Впрочем, мягкость ее касания совсем не смягчила реальности – наш короткий диалог поставил достаточно длинное расстояние между мной и вошедшим третьим отрядом. Не намереваясь получить еще один выговор, я вклинился прямо перед входящим вожатым четвертого, чем вызвал явное негодование: - Я на одну секунду отвернулся и получил целого пионера в лицо!.. Помощник тихо спросил: - И что вы собираетесь делать? Закрывая за собою дверь (из вежливости, противоречившей обстоятельствам), я услышал лишь: - НУ УЖ ЯВНО НЕ СПАТЬ НЕМНОГО! Заходим... День еще не кончился, а я уже успел совершить все семь смертных грехов: за исключением, пожалуй, только сладострастия. И, если мы берем еще и православную систему, то и печали. Но возможно ли таким образом себя хоть как-то утешить? - SEMY-O-O-ON… - протянулся слащавый совращающий дымок из фойе, - NU TY PONEL, DA? Решительно не понял. Но подавать вид этому существу, как я уже понял, смерти подобно: - Да. Прекрасно понял. Настолько, что... – сострил я горькую мину, даже не ища взглядом Колобка. - O-O-O, NYET, SEMYON, TY NE PONEL…. VOT KAK TY DUMAESH’, POCHEMU TY ZDES’? – слащавый тон сменился на некоторый менторский. У меня остановилось сердце. Действительно, это место с каждой секундой словно старается выжечь незаметно от меня мое же желание узнать, почему, как и зачем я здесь. Вот и сейчас, потеряв бдительность в безмятежности, я совершенно забыл про очевидную необходимость поиска ответов. Ответы... Я хотел было спросить его, почему, но из горла вырвалось только сдавленное «Э-крх-хм...», тем более, как я тут же почувствовал спиной сзади, четвертый отряд во всю решил штурмовать двери, не пользуясь таким истинно советским способом, как «очередь». - NU-U-U, NICHEGO, TY VSE POYMESH’. PRORVESHYA S POMOSCHIYU BATY! – на последнем слове Колобок искуственно поднял тембр, будто бы произнося через «я», а затем удалился. И, если я не хотел стать раздавленным в прямом смысле, мне также надлежало пройти наверх, на третий этаж. Как я понял, на каждый этаж домика собраний приходилось по отряду – здесь оные собирались вместе для осуществления некоторых групповых инициатив и проектов, требовавших содействия всего лагеря – вроде сбора макулатуры или «Дня Нептуна». Сейчас, вестимо, мы собрались вместе, чтобы после «Свечки» познакомиться с другими отрядами. Как говорил мой дедушка, чужой отряд – не чужой человек! Или не дедушка... Кажется, все-таки бабушка. Дедушка в это время что-то доедал. Или воевал... Определенно, стоило мне вспомнить о ментальном воздействии этого места на память «допрорывного» характера, как оное не замедлило проявиться худшим образом. Посетовав некоторое время, я, стоя уже в зале третьего этажа, наконец толкнул дверь. Я ожидал увидеть что-то противное логике – как тогда, в столовой, где смешались пионеры и будто бы выдернутые из футляра оловянные солдатики, колобки, солдаты -, но взгляду моему открылась мирная картина расстилания ковров на полу. «Будем сидеть по-турецки», - затянуло покалыванием свою горькую оду колено. - Семен! Что так долго? Даже Колобков – и тот быстрее перекатилс... Пришел! – окликнул меня грубоватый голос, принадлежавший единственному незанятому человеку. - Да я же... – начал было оправдываться я, но тот жестом оборвал мои тирады. - Значит так, Семен... Тезка, стало быть? Так вот, я – тоже Семен. Рыбаков Семен, ваш воспитатель. Вернее... – господин Рыбаков осторожно посмотрел через мое плечо, кого-то высматривая, - Вернее сказать, ваш «преподаватель особой физкультуры». Особой, понимаешь? Особой.., - с нажимом повторил он. Он что, педофил? -... Потому что эта физическая культура подразумевает особенное применение в нашем особенном лесу! Особенный бег, особенные походы... В «Совенке» все – особенное! – закончил он, мастерски спасая меня из капкана собственных домыслов. Да уж, особенное до антинаучных теорий. Рыбаков, явно теряясь в дальнейшем продолжении своей речи, предпочел сделать лицо железом и пройти мимо меня, прижавшись к стенке. Я же, обнаружив внезапное желание погрузиться в действие с головой, только пожал плечами и взял свой коврик. Верно говорили наши милейшие предки – спонтанное яростное действие идеально купирует обдуманную холодную мысль. Осмотрев еще раз помещение, я вновь заметил, что смешение кадров здесь мне кажется все мене и мене странным; более того, сейчас я совсем не видел в оной эклектике совершенно ничего особенного. Забавно, но уже сейчас, на исходе этого первого дня (И неужели я так уверен в наличии последующих?...) я готов назвать домом именно «Совенок», чем мой прошлый московский адрес. Да и был ли оный адрес? Ах, вопросы и ответы... Словом, некие тайные силы стояли будто бы за моей спиною, для пугающе неведомых целей своих играя с моими чувствами, мыслями и разумом per se. - Семен! Ты на «Свечку» пришел, али как? – спросила меня – внезапно, конечно, как и все для меня в этом лагере – Славя, перебирая между тонкими пальцами коробку спичек «Сталь». - Я? О, да, я ведь уже... – кивнул ей я, одновременно усаживаясь поудобнее на свой коврик. Я был более чем приятно удивлен состоянием своей больной ноги – оное, хоть и призывно задрожало, но вполне терпеливо выносило позу монгольского хана. Достаточно лестно осознавать об этом месте обоюдную верность своим «законам». Чудеса или нервное истощение – неважно. Колено держалось. - Тушите свет! – призывно раздалось средь пионерского круга побуждение Славяны, которая уж присаживалась с зажженой свечой во главе круга – если, конечно, вы не верите Эвклиду и думаете, что у круга есть абсолютный верх и низ. О чем я вообще?.. На секунду в моих мыслях прочно встало видение одиночества – вот гаснет свет, и я остаюсь один. Беспомощный, паяц сил абсолютов и суперпозиций, первая флейта их ноктюрнов... И, словно бы подслушав мою мысль, оные суперпозиции суперсил сложились исключительно так, как я не хотел. В мгновение комната окунулась в тьму. Я видел не далее своего носа – темнота была неестественной. Она сгущалась вокруг меня, алкала моей крови, сотнями глаз созданий безумия и страха пожинала мою душевную слабость, готовясь накинуться на меня, стоит мне лишь пасть в... Ноктюрн дремоты? Скорее фокстрот кошмаров. Или гопак ужаса. Или баркаролу безумия. Или... Я решительно потряс головой, избавляясь от этих пораженческих мотивов. «Лишь причуды высших нервных функций приспособления и выживания», - успокоил я себя. Действительно, я вполне живой и здоровый, и никаких поползновений изменить сей status quo neutral досель не было. Остановимся на этом. И, в конце концов, темнота была настолько любезной, что не изволила говорить со мной стенами комнаты; а ведь помнится отчетливо, что после некоторой попойки на выпускном вечере я имел долгий схоластический спор с оной темнотой. Очень долгий диспут, прерывавшийся лучами фар в отражении окон и извлечением этиловых ядов из моего желудка в кабинете вечной мудрости. Деменция... -... Это и есть суть «Свечки». - эхом вернула мое сознание обратно милая Славя, - Ну-с, товарищи, поехали. Первая «Свечка» смены! Передаю ее по кругу... Вот так. Свеча перешла к Дантонову, который, некоторое время в молчании любуясь свечой, тихо изрек спустя пару мгновений будто сквозь себя: - Безумный день, но милые люди. Никакой видимой опасности. Acceptb… Приемлимо. – и не глядя сунул дале по кругу пионеру прямо под локоть, чем вызвал некоторое недовольство последнего. Пионеры, впрочем, словно бы и не заметили в полной мере манеру и смысл сообщения Дантонова. Впрочем, если даже я теперь изволю закрывать глаза на многое здесь, будучи новичком, то что же о других?.. Через двух пионеров и две с половиной речи свечка оказалась перед желтым сосредоточием хаоса, разрушений и алогичностей в квадрате – перед Колобком. Тот, смакуя мгновение, растянуто извлек неожиданно приятным баритоном: - НУ-У-У, БОГ ЗНАЕТ, А МНЕ НРАВИТСЯ. ХОРОШО СДЕЛАЛИ. БЯТЯ ГОВОРИТ МОЛОДЦА. – затем, видимо, поняв, что речь его несколько иная, чем тот желал, вернулся к своему обычному голосу. – PEE-O-NEERY MOLODTSY. UVAZHAYUT BATYU. VESELO BUDET. Несколько пионеров, купившись на простую лесть Колобка, зааплодировали, и шар, сделав изящный реверанс-перекат, неведомым обычной физике Ньютона способом переместил свечу дальше - своими действиями, однако, вызвав тяжелый взгляд Слави. «Нельзя нарушать Атмосферу», - машинально сделал я вывод. Еще несколько пионеров – и пухленький соседушка протягивает свечку мне: - Ну-с, прошу, милейший сир. Ваша очередь покорять сердца и склонять умы благими речами. En garde, mon ami, aber das ist ihre angestammten Pflicht! – с этими словами пухлячок изящно передал мне свечку. Я хотел было удивиться его манере разговора, но лишь успел спросить имя. - Анатолий Виллебрант де Густав Адольф Драгомышский. Толян-с, мой милый сударь. Прошу Вас – мы в нетерпении застыли в предверии прелестныя словес... – пухлячок замолк. Однако. - Я... – начал я неуверенно, полагая додумать текст речи в процессе, - Я здесь недавно... Совсем, то есть... Одобрительный кивок Слави и понимающие взгляды других пионеров подкрепили мою волю, а ухмылка Электроника бросает оной задор соревнования. -... Однако мне здесь нравится. Совершенным образом нравится. И здесь определенно вкусно кормят - хоть и слишком быстро... Несколько приглушенных смешков укрепили меня полностью. -... И я, това~рищи, уверен как никогда – это будет прекрасное время для всех нас. Прекрасное время? Был ли я искренним хотя бы с собой или лгал в лицо фактумам? Не думаю, впрочем, что это так важно, ибо круг тепло одобрил мои фразы, растопив некоторую из многих цепей моего существа в застенках «Совенка» - я стал чувствовать большую свободу, а грудь наполнялась теперь полнее. Все впереди. Кто-то похлопал меня по плечу, и «Свечка» пошла дальше. Увы, к своему стыду, я не слушал дальше – не из эгоистических помыслов, но скорее от полного истощения. Я сквозь мучения слушал игривую речь Электроника, который чуть не задул свечу от стыда, вскользь упомянув Евгению, я слушал долгую попытку ангажирования вступления в какой-то клуб от Шурика. И, наконец, я слушал завершающую речь от Слави. Вот он, конец мучительного дня – свеча оставляет дымовой след в воздухе, уступая свет огня свету Ильича. Мы вышли из комнаты без построения – Славя, видимо, не справилась одна, - и смешались с толпой других пионеров. Меня бы мог занять вопрос «почему на Свечке не было вожатого нашего отряда?» - но я устал, так что оставил все ребусы бытия судьбе-злодейке. - ТРАХАЬЕ ТЕХАСОВЫХ СОБАК, ЭТОТ ВОЖАТЫЙ, - под знакомую хрипотцу мы дошли до домиков. Я не помню, как провалился в сон... ДЕНЬ ВТОРОЙ. «ESCALATIO». Луч. Судьба, моя дражайшая, ответь мне: то сон лишь, игра воображения, иллюзий лес? Фантомов камыши, автострада мыслемасс?.. Нет, судьба упорно хранила молчание. Молчание тягостное, суровое, чужеродное всему моему существу. Словом, обычное молчание, которым начинается день. К слову, о днях. Кажется, часы только что отсчитали сорок пять минут. Утренних ли? Потянувшись, я слегка, на одних локтях, приподнялся с постели, несколько туманным взглядом ища часы-ориентир. Какой, однако, позор для Провидения, что так играет со мной - после вчерашнего дня я ожидал проснуться в лучшем случае с похмельем, в худшем - в сугробе. Но крупье бытия изволил только положить карту статусом кво - я проснулся в том же самом лагере - "Совёнке", - в той самой кровати, что давеча была мной нещадно продавлена беспокойным сном, в той самой пионерской форме... Надо же. Позор не только Провидению, но и моим давним привычкам. Без особого энтузиазма я протянул руку к стулу, на которой лежали мои часы - единственный элемент моей униформы, что я вчера смог снять - и взглядом одновременно скользнул в окно. Оттуда тем же взглядом стремительно проскользил обратно к часам, рукой поднес оные часы вплотную к глазам, и сразился фактом. "8:49", - галочкой подтверждали мои опасения часы. "Какой-то до крайности перестроечный лагерь - какой-то здесь свободный режим. СОВЕРШЕННО свободный". - косвенно попытался я оправдать свой незаконный сон. И в самом деле - где Дантонов, где Колобок, где вожатые? Я должен был, имея своей чертой чуткий сон, хотя бы от шагов оназначенных персонажей проснуться. Увы и ах, оные, видимо, перемещались по воздуху и беззвучно, не ступая на грешную землю (половицы, конечно), ибо оные половицы скрипят, а, значит, сущности здесь все суть инфернальные... Ну, опять. Есть и другое объяснение, но оно меня уязвляет. Вскочив в спешке, я в темпе ловли блох стал расправлять форму, надевать часы и перевязывать галстук по остаточным умениям вчерашних событий. Удавались эти манипуляции мне с трудом изрядным, ибо кровь тут же прилила к голове, обвиняя меня в неосторожности и резком порыве, но... ... Я даже побил рекорд. "8:54", - вещали часы, а я был полностью готов к выходу. Вернее, почти. Поскольку я теперь человек социального типа, мне надлежало привести еще одну деталь своего облика в порядок. И хоть здесь редкий человек замечал такие детали, я полагал это необходимостью. "Если никто здесь не верит в мое совершеннолетие, не видит бороду-щетину, не замечает киборгов - то вид порезов заставит их передумать!" - словно голосом Колобка прозвучало у меня в голове. Кинувшись смотреть содержимое шкафчиков, я обнаружил много всякое полезной мелочи, в упоминании, впрочем, не нуждающейся. Искомый мною станок был прямо в ножном ящичке - и ящичек, и бритва видали лучшие времена. У меня не было времени думать о последствиях для гигиены лица применения бритвы публичного толка, потому я просто распахнул шкаф, уставившись в зеркало и поднося бритву... ... К лицу идеальной проекции моей юности - из зеркала смотрел на меня семнадцатилетний молодой человек помятого вида, взъерошенными власами и горящим взглядом. Итак, я ошибся. Судьба знает толк в нечестной игре - не отняв у меня жизнь, они отняли у меня возможность преспокойно покупать алкоголь без паспорта. Зачем? Если никто и так не замечал мою персону странной, то зачем?.. Как? "В любом случае, станок мне уже не понадобится", - сжало мое сердце сардоническое коммюнике. Но так всегда бывает, так всегда случается, что человек никогда не отчается... Особливо на пустой желудок. Завтрак ровно через десять минут, и я вновь опаздываю. Дежа вю! Пообещав себе мысленно разгадать эту очередную тайну лагеря-вне-логики, я пулей триста восьмого калибра вылетел из двери, изрядно оной двери повредив петли. Ничто не остановит меня на пути поиска ответов и сытной еды! А утро снаружи было под стать моему позднему пробуждению - щебетание птичек, звуки волн вдали и летнее теплое шуршание травы словно корили бы меня за мою сонную идиллию. Я просто не мог позволить себе не полюбоваться природой, но... Я опаздываю. Пришло время повторить мой вчерашний спринт. Взяв поболе воздуха в грудь, я оттолкнулся от земли. Бежать было много легче, чем вчера – меня подстегивал пустой желудок и полный провал в интервале времени. В этот раз, впрочем, еще и много спокойней – генератор события дал мне насладиться природой сполна. По правую руку я видел косу озера, по левую – боры да леса. И ни одного колобка с орущими от натуги библиотекарями... Идиллия. Итак, относительное сознание ко мне вернулось только на подходе – следует сказать, подбеге? – к столовой. И здесь не было никакого подв~ - Эй, психический! Ты что не в столовой? Лечебным голоданием по Певзнеру занимаешься, да? – сломал мою теорию о спокойном дне беспокойный голос рыжей бестии Алисы. -... Алиса, дорогая моя, тот факт, что это голодание ты упомянула первой, заставялет меня – в связи с твоим отсутствием в столовой – полагать, будто бы диетами страдаешь именно ТЫ... – неосторожно парировал я, не имея понятия о реакции Алисы на мои слова. За голосом последовал и силуэт Алисы – такие люди редко прячутся. Оный силуэт появился прямо за моей спиной, отбрасывая на меня угрожающую тень женского раздражения. Тень смерти десятков тысяч моих нейронов... - Ах ты!.. – взвеялась кострами пионерка Алиса, - Да я тебя!... А я тебя порадую. Хочешь, до конца смены не буду твою мелкую рожицу трогать? Ну, вот. Аферы Алисы, как я успел уже понять для себя, есть криминал и тюрьма. Нет, не хочу. - Хочу. – сказал я неожиданно для себя, но тут же поправился – Но вот что б если что неудобное... - Не дыми на печку. Смотри – сегодня будет карточный турнир. Если будешь в нем участвовать, то, так и быть, я от тебя отвяжусь и не завяжусь... Пока что. – фальсифицировала уже на ходу условия Алисонька. Я глубоко вздохнул. Эта премилая беседа отъедала (ах, горький каламбур!) весь мой завтрак. - А если я откажусь? Алиса взорвалась – ах, какая жалость, что не буквально: - Тогда я тебя... Я воспитательнице расскажу, что ты ко мне приставал. Не верю, что ЕЙ поверят. Но я и так страдаю репутацией... -... Хорошо. Только оставь меня в покое, хорошо? – ответил я, жестом пытаясь показать свое согласие пышущей огнем даме. Оная дама, впрочем, сразу после первого моего слова успокоилась, пригладила волосы и, повернув куда-то в сторону лагеря, начала вещать удаляющимся голосом: - Вот и отлично. Помни, проиграешь – всем расска..~ - последнее слово я расслышал плохо, но сомнений на его счет не имел. Макиавелли был бы доволен столь прилежным следованием своим принципам. В любом случае, я оставался в самом неприглядном положении: прошло уже около двадцати минут, ровно столько же оставалось для принятия пищи – при условии, конечно, что мне выдадут порцию. Еще раз горько вздохнув, я спешно направился в столовую. Как Белый Кролик: «Опаздываю, опаздываю!». Я толкнул дверь столовой. Ценников сидел как ни в чем не бывало и попивал чаек, разгадывая кроссворд. - А, Семен... Ну, опоздал – решительно опоздал. Прямо как я на «Тирли~»... На «Авроре», то есть. И без чекпоинтов тут не переиграть. Да и надо оно?.. Опоздал, да... – сочувствующе проговорил он, смотря на меня краем глаза, - Ну, проходи, рядовой. Пионер должен быть сытым. Не дожидаясь моего ответа, Ценников, примеряясь к двери, изящно оттолкнулся от стола, рывком встал со стула, некоторое время наблюдал дверь, после удовлетворенно хмыкнул и тихо ее открыл, чашкой чая как бы держа на прицеле столовую. Некоторое время постояв перед открытой дверью, тот еще раз удовлетворенно хмыкнул и вернулся за кроссворд. Категория:Фанфики Категория:Проза